Para Sempre Não é o Bastante
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Pós-Hoggy. Continuação de Agora e Para Sempre. Gina e Harry prosseguem, organizando uma vida a dois. Mas eles não serão os únicos com problemas. Draco Malfoy aprenderá que nem sempre a vida acontece da maneira que se espera. E vai lutar pra ser fel
1. Depois de Agora

Segunda _fic _da Série Elos. _Fic _pós Hogwarts. Continuação de Agora e Para Sempre. Gina e Harry prosseguem, tentando organizar uma vida a dois. Mas eles não serão os únicos a lidar com os seus problemas. Draco Malfoy aprenderá que nem sempre a vida acontece da maneira que se espera. E vai lutar de verdade por uma nova chance de ser feliz, não apenas para sempre, pois para sempre não é o bastante.

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

Agradecimentos: Dedico essa _fic _a todos aqueles que me deram força e que gostaram da sua antecessora: Agora e Para Sempre. Deixo um beijo especial para a Pichi, pelas capas, propagandas, betagem, alfagem e por me aturar e me estimular a escrever, e me ajudar com a pena de repetição automática sempre, à Mile por ter me dado todo o apoio também, além de ter feito as propagandas da primeira _fic _e à Nini, que é uma das minhas mais queridas amigas. Espero que vocês gostem, e estou trabalhando na continuação desta _fic_. Bjims da Lú.

Capítulo 1 – Depois de Agora 

- No que você está pensando? - a voz dele a trouxe de volta à realidade.

Ela estava há dois meses vivendo um sonho e, às vezes, precisava quase se beliscar para ter certeza de que era tudo mesmo verdade. Esteve por alguns minutos absorta, distante. Completamente distraída pelo calor do corpo dele e da água da banheira apertada para duas pessoas - que teimavam em dividir - e pelo barulho da água pingando no chão do banheiro.

- Gina, no que você está pensando? - perguntou, passando a mão na barriga dela. - No bebê de novo? - ela sorriu mas continuou calada e de olhos fechados por mais alguns instantes.

- Também... Mas principalmente no pai dele... – respondeu finalmente e ele sorriu, satisfeito.

- No pai dele? E se for dela? - Gina riu.

- Algo me diz que é ele...

- Só porque você quer continuar a ser a única mulher da casa? - ela se levantou, esparramando mais água no chão, e se virou para ele, ficando de joelhos.

- E o senhor não quer continuar sendo o único homem da casa? - ele pareceu avaliar o que ela tinha dito.

- Muito interessante a sua proposta, talvez eu aceite... – Gina tentou fazer cara de ofendida mas ele percebeu que ela tinha achado engraçado.

- Harry Potter, não distorça o que eu disse. Eu não quis dizer isso, você sabe... - ele a enlaçou bruscamente pela cintura, derramando água de novo.

- Então isso não era uma proposta? - ela sacudiu a cabeça enquanto ele a trazia para mais perto; tinha os lábios contraídos, tentando prender o riso.

- Não... - respondeu, quase encostando os lábios nos dele.

Harry sorriu e disse, antes de beijá-la:

- Eu posso fazer uma então? - ela retribuiu o beijo e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você não precisa dizer mais nada...

Depois de algum tempo ela repousava novamente encostada nele. A água agora estava fria mas isso era um alívio para o calor que os dois sentiam. Novamente Harry correu a mão pelo ventre dela, acariciando-o. Ficou um tempo assim, até voltarem ao compasso da respiração e dos batimentos cardíacos, quando ela começou a dizer no que estava pensando antes.

- Eu estava pensando em como vamos fazer para dividir o tempo... - ele demorou a entender que estava continuando a conversa de antes.

- Como assim?

- Bem, Harry, eu pretendo retomar os estudos. Voltar à Academia Medi-Bruxa. Vou precisar estudar, treinar magia... - ela deu um muxoxo. - Mas também quero cuidar do bebê, da nossa casa, de você...

- Do casamento... - completou.

Ela se levantou subitamente e puxou a toalha, enrolando-se.

- Por Merlin, o casamento... Eu deveria ter enviado os convites hoje mas ao invés disso resolvi surpreendê-lo com o banho... - ela bateu a mão na testa, repreendendo-se. - Eu faço tudo errado mesmo...

- Hey, hey, hey... Não diga isso. Você está investindo no casamento, de certa forma... - ele riu maliciosamente; ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não tem graça, Harry. Eu sou um desastre ambulante... Como pode querer se casar comigo? - ele se levantou e a abraçou.

- Por que eu te amo? Bem, talvez isso não seja o suficiente, então eu arranjei isto... - ele ergueu a toalha dobrada e retirou de baixo dela uma pequena caixinha.

Gina ficou surpresa. Era um anel simples mas belíssimo, um único diamante e um aro de ouro branco. Começou a chorar quando ele o colocou em seu dedo.

- Gina, eu pensei que fosse ficar feliz... - disse, beijando-lhe a mão; ela sorriu.

- Eu estou, mas é que ninguém vai ao nosso casamento... Por isso estou chorando... - ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Tudo bem, nós mandamos amanhã... - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Amanhã tenho que provar o vestido e vou com Hermione ao médico na parte da tarde. Ela ficou de me apresentar ao doutor... - Harry deu um sorriso.

- Você tem certeza de que quer consultar um médico? Eu acho que um medi-bruxo é melhor... - ela sorriu e alisou a barriga.

- É só para eu me certificar se está tudo bem e, depois, Mione disse que a medicina trouxa é capaz de nos dizer se o bebê é normal, o sexo e muitas outras coisas... - Harry fez uma careta.

- Eu sei disso... Mas o medi-bruxo, o doutor Cole... - Gina riu.

- "É o melhor medi-bruxo especialista em gestações do mundo bruxo" - ela disse monotonamente. - Eu sei disso, Harry. Você já disse isso mil vezes...

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero que você vá nele. Eu vou com você... - ela sorriu.

- Está bem papai. Agora nós podemos sair do banheiro? Tem mais água no chão do que na banheira e daqui a pouco nós dois vamos pegar um resfriado... - eles se secaram, deixando o banheiro para depois, e foram dormir.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, alguém estava com problemas. Não era a primeira vez que eles saíam. Em dois meses Draco havia perdido a conta das vezes que havia ligado para ela. Estavam se vendo pelo menos uma vez por semana mas, por algum motivo, começava a achar que seu charme de Malfoy estava falhando.

"Não é possível", pensava enquanto aparatava no beco próximo ao apartamento dela. "Eu já levei essa mulher em todos os restaurantes caros da cidade. Não sei mais como impressioná-la." Ele se encaminhou até a rua, verificando se estava bem arrumado no espelho retrovisor de um dos carros estacionados. Por fim, subiu as escadas e apertou o interfone.

- _Sim _- uma voz fina atendeu.

Provavelmente uma das empregadas. Ele detestava subalternos.

- Aqui é o senhor Malfoy. Estou sendo esperado - disse rispidamente.

Ouviu um som e a porta da frente se abriu.

- _Pode subir, Sr. Malfoy _- ele deu de ombros.

"É claro que eu posso subir, sua idiota", ele pensou.

- É só o que eu tenho feito em dois meses. Subir essas escadas ansioso e descer insatisfeito - murmurou para si mesmo.

Parou em frente à porta de Nicolle. Paolo atendeu como sempre. Detestava os modos afeminados do mordomo italiano. Mas preferia que fosse assim. Pelo menos isso o tranqüilizava quanto ao fato de Nicolle ter sob o mesmo teto outro homem.

- Por aqui, Sr. Malfoy - ele disse com a voz anasalada e afetada. Draco tentou sorrir enquanto o homem o conduzia até a sala de estar. - Sente-se. Madame já vem estar com o senhor. O senhor gostaria de algo para beber? - Draco sacudiu a cabeça. - Deseja alguma coisa então? - perguntou educadamente.

- Paz - ele disse num fio de voz.

O homem fez uma reverência e se retirou da sala, cruzando no meio do caminho com Nicolle. Ela sorriu.

- Eu já ouvi você dizer isso antes - implicou. - Está ficando pouco criativo - ele ergueu os olhos para ela e viu que ainda não estava arrumada.

Estava com um vestido longo preto, as costas nuas. Usava os cabelos ruivos presos em um elegante coque mas estava descalça, ele reparou.

- Você ainda não está pronta? - perguntou, apontando para seus pés, o que a fez rir.

- Na verdade estou - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos nos atrasar se você não calçar logo os sapatos - disse, olhando o relógio. - Eu tive que reservar um vôo de helicóptero para nos levar até o restaurante. O trânsito está de amargar. Sabe como é, feriado... - ela sorriu.

- Eu tinha outra coisa em mente... - disse, baixando os olhos. - Mas se é tão importante assim eu vou buscar os meus sapatos – ela virou de costas.

Ele se levantou rápido do sofá e a segurou pelo ombro.

- O que você tinha em mente? - perguntou, fazendo com que ela virasse para ele. Nicolle sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nada, Draco. Nada. É uma bobagem - ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

- Me diga - disse com delicadeza.

Nicolle deu um sorriso enigmático. Draco franziu a testa.

- Eu acho melhor te mostrar – disse finalmente, conduzindo-o pelo apartamento.

Draco foi sendo guiado pelo corredor comprido e cheio de portas. Observou diversos quadros e imaginou que Nicolle deveria ter também um gosto por arte. Fez uma nota mental para mandar entregar para ela algumas de suas telas originais.

Finalmente chegaram a uma varanda ampla, iluminada fracamente por velas em belíssimos castiçais de prata. No centro havia uma mesa posta para duas pessoas. Taças de cristal e um balde com champanhe e gelo. Draco ficou impressionado.

Nicolle mostrou que os sapatos estavam embaixo do sofá que compunha a decoração da varanda.

- Se você quiser ainda jantar fora eu os calço. Mas pensei que seria interessante ficarmos aqui e jantarmos sob as estrelas - indicou o céu com o olhar.

Draco observou as estrelas brilhando mas ficou ainda mais encantado com os olhos azuis dela, que refletiam um brilho que ofuscava o céu.

- Eu não poderia imaginar lugar melhor para jantarmos - respondeu, puxando a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Nicolle agradeceu.

- Você também deveria tirar os seus sapatos.

Ele achou graça do convite mas quando o pedido é inusitado não convém negar. Retirou os sapatos e os colocou ao lado dos dela.

- Está melhor assim - ela disse. - Eu adoro andar descalça. Dá uma sensação de liberdade - ele riu. - Eu sempre tiro os meus sapatos sob a mesa. Mesmo quando eu sou obrigada a passar horas em festas intermináveis e vazias - ele ficou curioso.

- Vazias? Como assim? - perguntou enquanto servia Nicolle de champanhe francesa.

- São festas com as mesmas pessoas sempre mas nas quais a gente não conhece ninguém.

- Não compreendo - disse enquanto enchia a própria taça.

- Sabe quando você tem que estar em um lugar mas na verdade queria estar bem longe dali? Você se sente completamente deslocado, mas não há nada a fazer? - ele compreendeu.

- E por que você vai, Nicolle? Você é famosa, não precisa se submeter a isso.

- Ser famoso é também abrir mão de muitas coisas, Draco. Eu tenho que tomar certas atitudes, ir a lugares, viajar, mesmo quando gostaria de ficar em minha fazenda, brincando com meus cachorros e andando a cavalo... - ela suspirou enquanto observava as bolinhas subirem pela parede da taça. Ele ficou em silêncio, observando a expressão dela mudar. - Mas as coisas estão diferentes agora - ele se surpreendeu.

- Como assim diferentes? - perguntou, ansioso.

Ela abriu a boca para responder mas Paolo entrou na varanda com o carrinho das travessas do jantar. Draco teve vontade de pegar o homem pelo pescoço e jogá-lo varanda abaixo.

- Senhorita, eu vou deixar o jantar aqui, como a senhorita recomendou. Sallette e Marie já foram e eu também vou aproveitar a noite de folga, se a senhorita não precisar mais de mim - acrescentou, sem dar atenção a Draco.

- Tudo bem Paolo. Muito obrigada. Até amanhã - ela disse, dispensando o empregado.

Draco esperou o empregado sair e se virou para Nicolle, tentando disfarçar o frio que sentia na barriga por estar agora sozinho com ela.

- Você dizia que as coisas estão diferentes... - ela sorriu.

- Você quer jantar? - perguntou, ignorando o que ele dizia.

Draco bufou mas resolveu esperar que ela decidisse falar por si só.

- Pode ser...

Ela colocou os pratos na mesa e saborearam um delicioso medallion ao molho madeira. Depois ele serviu duas fatias de torta de morango com chantilly. Quando estavam terminando a sobremesa ela ergueu a taça.

- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde - ele também ergueu a sua taça. - Eu disse que as coisas estão diferentes - começou novamente. - E é verdade. Eu estou acostumada a ser totalmente independente mas, ao mesmo tempo, sou uma escrava das minhas obrigações - prosseguiu. - Sempre foi assim. Eu tendo que cuidar de mim mesma. Mas isso mudou... - Draco sentiu o estômago se revirar de nervoso.

- Mudou... - ele gesticulou, apressando-a. - Mudou como? - acrescentou, sentindo o coração disparar. Nicolle deu uma pausa e respirou fundo.

- O que mudou é que agora eu talvez abra mão da minha independência, talvez deixe de ser uma escrava das minhas obrigações... Talvez - repetiu enfatizando.

- Por que talvez, Nicolle? - estava tão tenso que sentia o suor escorrer pelas costas.

- Talvez, Draco, porque não é algo que depende só de mim. Como eu disse, estou acostumada a cuidar de mim mesma. Não sei se outra pessoa poderia aceitar esse processo de mudança...

- E por que não aceitaria? Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, inteligente. Não consigo imaginar como alguém poderia não aceitar tomar conta de você.

- Você aceitaria? - disse, rodando a taça entre os dedos.

- Isso é hipotético?

- Não. É uma proposta.

Ele ficou por um instante sem ação. Então não esperou que ela dissesse mais nada. Levantou da cadeira e, segurando-a com força pela cintura, deu em Nicolle um beijo cheio de desejo e ansiedade. Ela passou a mão pela sua nuca e Draco a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Ele parou o beijo de repente, encarando os olhos dela. Parecia desapontada. Ele respirou fundo. A tensão estava diminuindo agora. Encarou aqueles olhos azuis afogueados.

- Eu posso fazer melhor.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele a ergueu no colo e a colocou sentada na mesa, pressionando os lábios contra os dela. Nicolle suspirou. Sentiu o corpo arder. Deixou que ele subisse por cima dela na mesa. Draco beijava seu pescoço, o colo e voltava para os lábios. Ela estava zonza. Inebriada pelo perfume dele e pelo jeito como a fazia se sentir. Ele passou a mão por debaixo do vestido dela, subindo cada vez mais pela parte interna da sua coxa. Ela travou sua mão.

- Aqui não – disse, a voz abafada e tremida, a respiração era entrecortada e ofegante. - Os vizinhos - indicou os prédios em volta e ele sorriu.

- Concordo que já viram bastante coisa. Não vamos dar mais idéias para eles. Venha - disse, puxando-a pela mão. - Vamos terminar o que começamos em outro lugar.

Assim que saíram da varanda Draco a encostou na parede do corredor. Ela o ajudou a se livrar do paletó, que ficou ali mesmo, jogado no chão. Ele não parava de beijá-la e as mãos passeavam por seu corpo. O que o fez constatar que ela não usava nenhuma roupa de baixo. Ele engoliu em seco.

Ela o puxou para um dos cômodos, o primeiro que encontraram. Era seu escritório, onde haviam nascido todos os seus livros. Pararam no meio do cômodo e Draco começou a abrir o vestido dela enquanto ela lhe desabotoava a blusa com delicadeza. Ele sentiu o corpo arrepiar enquanto ela encostava as unhas ligeiramente compridas em seu peito descoberto.

Deitou-se com ela no tapete, sobre as almofadas. Nicolle desafivelou o cinto dele e abriu o fecho da calça. Estava ansiosa. Quando finalmente não havia mais nada que os impedisse ela sentiu o corpo tremer. Ele parou, percebendo que algo estava errado. Nicolle parecia apreensiva.

- Draco... - ela disse entre beijos. - Faz tanto tempo... - disse num fio de voz. Ele sorriu.

- Shhhhhh. Eu também. Eu também - ele disse, sincero, e ela sorriu.

- Eu não quero que você pense que eu... - ele a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não penso. Eu te conheço. Eu quero você. Muito... - completou, beijando-a mais intensamente.

Ela gemeu profundamente quando ele se uniu a ela e teve certeza de que não seria nunca mais de outro homem na sua vida.


	2. O Dia Seguinte

Capítulo 2 – O Dia Seguinte 

Quando Draco abriu os olhos Nicolle já estava acordada. Ela tinha o olhar perdido nele e deslizou as unhas suavemente por seu peito descoberto. Ele deteve a mão dela e a beijou.

- Isso faz cócegas - disse de forma maliciosa e ela sorriu.

- Não fazia cócegas ontem à noite - Nicolle justificou; ele continuou beijando-lhe a mão, delicadamente se encaminhando até o braço.

- Ontem à noite você poderia me marcar com ferro em brasa que eu não sentiria nada além de você – ela sorriu, satisfeita.

- Você está com fome? - ele se virou para ela.

- Estou. Muita. Vem cá - disse, puxando-a para cima de si mas se desvencilhou dele.

- Não estou falando deste tipo de fome, Draco - respondeu, rindo.

- Ah! O outro tipo? Também estou...

Ela vestiu a camisa de Draco e esperou que ele colocasse as calças, então os dois se esgueiraram pelo corredor. Nicolle abriu a geladeira e pareceu pouco à vontade na própria cozinha. Draco achou graça nas inúmeras tentativas que ela fez até encontrar o pó de café.

- Eu poderia tomar leite mas já que você teve tanto trabalho eu terei prazer em experimentar um café feito por você - implicou.

- Você diz isso porque não sabe há quantos anos eu não cozinho. Por que você acha que eu tenho três funcionários? - ele deu de ombros. - Eu odeio cozinhar e fazer coisas do gênero. Odiava quando mamãe me obrigava a lavar a louça.

Draco lembrou que nunca havia lavado um talher sequer na vida. Sentiu-se um tanto quanto envergonhado.

- Então já que você vai fazer algo que não está acostumada eu lavo a louça depois - Nicolle sorriu.****

- Isso é hipotético? - imitou a frase dele na noite anterior; Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não me provoque - caminhou até ela e começou a fazer cócegas em sua barriga.

Nicolle deixou cair o pote de pó de café e Draco começou a abrir lentamente os botões da camisa, beijando cada centímetro da pele descoberta dela. Os dois não perceberam mas Paolo já havia entrado na cozinha.

- Hum-hum - o mordomo italiano pigarreou.

Nicolle ficou roxa de vergonha e Draco a colocou para trás de si. Ele estava tão descomposto quanto ela; exceto pela calça, que tinha a braguilha aberta, não usava mais nada.

- Como é que você chega assim? - disse sem pensar.

Nicolle escondeu o rosto nos ombros dele.

- Ele sempre chega essa hora, Draco - a voz dela soou abafada.

Paolo continuou plantado no meio da cozinha.

- Você está esperando o que para dar o fora daqui? - Draco disse, irritado, vendo que o mordomo parecia estar mais interessado nele do que na patroa.

O outro fez uma reverência e se retirou, dando uma última olhada para os dois. Nicolle tremia.

- Meu Deus! Espero que ele não conte isso para o irmão dele que trabalha com os meus pais. Seria horrível eu ter que dar explicações da minha vida amorosa a essa altura - Draco se virou para ela, surpreso.

- Vida amorosa? Hum... Isso torna as coisas um pouco mais sérias. Gostei disso. Eu só não gostei do jeito que aquele meio quilo de coisa alguma olhou para mim - Nicolle riu.

- Eu não posso culpá-lo por ter bom gosto, posso? - ela respondeu, passando a mão pelo peito dele.

- Você acha que o borboletinha aí tem bom gosto? Me fale mais sobre isso... - ela corou.

- Você não quer comer? - perguntou, olhando-o.

- Eu vou começar pela sobremesa... - respondeu, segurando-a no colo e encaminhando-se para o quarto dela.

Uma hora depois Paolo levou uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã para os dois. Draco estava no banho e Nicolle recebeu o empregado, que deu uma olhada de esguelha para a porta do banheiro, encostada, e saiu com uma expressão repressora no rosto. As duas colegas já tinham chegado e ele estava só esperando a oportunidade para contar para elas a "novidade".

Chegou na área de serviço ansioso para contar. Assim que chegou perto delas e abriu a boca, Marie o interrompeu.

- E aí, Paolo? Como é o senhor Malfoy? É bonito? - ele ficou passado em saber que as duas já sabiam que Draco estava na casa.

- É. Finalmente madame arranjou um bom partido. Não é muito educado mas... – as duas deram gargalhadas e foram se trocar.

Draco e Nicolle tomaram o café da manhã enquanto conversavam animadamente. Ele estava se sentindo muito bem ao lado dela mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar que era um bruxo. Seu único medo era de que a reação dela não fosse das melhores e acabassem perdendo contato. Nunca havia tido amigos trouxas e agora estava simplesmente se apaixonando por uma. Imaginava o que seu pai falaria disso. Provavelmente seria deserdado.

Gina abriu os olhos e deu um pulo da cama, sobressaltando Harry. Novamente os dois tinham dormido mais do que deviam, aconchegados um no outro.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- Estou atrasada. Tenho a prova do vestido, o médico... Ah! Deus! Isso sem falar nos convites... – ela bateu nervosamente a mão na testa.

Harry bocejou em meio a uma risada.

- Vem, cá, vem, minha nervosinha – disse, puxando-a para trás, fazendo com que ela deitasse na cama de novo.

- Harry, já são oito horas... – choramingou. Ele fingiu não ouvir, colocando-se sobre ela e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Shhhhh! – disse, subindo os beijos para seu rosto, Gina acabou sorrindo. – Vamos começar o dia de novo... – beijou-lhe os lábios docemente. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia meu amor... – ela disse com antecipação na voz. – Está melhor assim?

- Bem melhor. Só por se comportar assim deixe que eu mando os convites... – ela deu uma travesseirada nele, que riu. – É sério, Gi. Eu não quero que se atrase para o médico. Mione vai mesmo com você?

- Vai sim – respondeu, abrindo o armário para escolher uma roupa. – Ela vai me encontrar em Hogsmeade, na loja de vestidos – Harry sacudiu a cabeça, satisfeito.

- Você toma café comigo?

- Ah, meu amor, estou tão atrasada... – ele fez uma careta.

- Eu vou ser rápido. Prometo. E você precisa se alimentar. Está comendo por dois agora... – achou por bem acrescentar enquanto ela escovava os dentes.

- Eu estou enjoada ainda. Só melhora depois do almoço – disse, a boca cheia de espuma, cuspindo em seguida. – De que adianta tomar café se vou despejá-lo fora logo em seguida? – ele riu.

- É apenas uma torrada com leite... Vem, eu faço para vocês... – incluiu, dando um beijo em sua barriga. – Você não vai fazer a mamãe vomitar o café da manhã do papai, vai, pequeno? – cochichou na altura do umbigo dela, que sorriu e alisou os cabelos dele.

- Com um "papai" assim é fácil. Vamos, você foi convincente o suficiente. "Nós" vamos lá embaixo provar o seu banquete matinal, Harry.

De fato o café da manhã foi simples e não causou náuseas em Gina. Depois subiram para acabar de se arrumar e se despediram.

- Eu ainda me sinto mal em não poder acompanhar você ao médico, Gi... – ela sorriu.

- Eu sei, meu amor, mas eu vou com Hermione. Você e Rony não podem largar o trabalho no meio do expediente... – ele apertou os olhos, estava tendo uma idéia.

- Bem, na teoria não. Mas eu vou tentar. Vou pedir uma folga pra diretora McGonagall. Afinal, eu ainda não comecei efetivamente a dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Vou pedir para ela me liberar no meio do expediente. Quero fazer isso junto com você. Afinal, metade do nosso bebê fui eu quem fiz...

- Está bem "papai". Ninguém pode vencê-lo argumentando mesmo – ele riu, satisfeito. – A consulta é às três. São quase dez agora. Vou ter que correr. A prova do vestido é às onze. Vou almoçar com Mione e depois vamos direto para o médico. É no centro de Londres. Aqui, vou anotar o endereço para você – ela rabiscou rapidamente em um pedaço de pergaminho e o colocou no bolso de Harry. - Tenho que ir agora querido. Eu te amo muito – disse, beijando-o, e desaparatou.

Encontrou Hermione no Três Vassouras. A barriga da amiga estava começando a despontar e agora que tinha passado do primeiro trimestre de gravidez estava com um apetite exagerado.

- Gina, eu estava começando a me preocupar – disse, a boca cheia de bolo de caldeirão.

- Eu estava enjoada e Harry me fez tomar o café da manhã – a cunhada riu.

- Como você mesma vê – apontou para a farta mesa –, não sinto falta dessa parte. Rony me enfiava comida goela abaixo e eu vomitava tudo imediatamente. Mamãe dizia que era mais fácil que ele jogasse a comida direto na privada, pouparia tempo – as duas riram.

- Vamos?

- Vamos sim Gina. Madame Louise está esperando por nós provavelmente. Ela ficou muito animada de a futura senhora Potter ter escolhido sua loja para fazer o vestido de noiva.

Cruzaram o vilarejo sendo cumprimentadas por algumas pessoas que conheciam a "professora" Weasley. Chegaram na porta da "Ocasião Mágica", a loja de roupas e acessórios finos e elegantes para casamentos e eventos especiais. Possuíam modelos próprios para formaturas até casamentos e faziam vestidos de noiva sob encomenda.

- Bom dia professora Weasley. Oh! A futura senhora Potter está adorável – Mione e Gina abafaram uma risadinha. A simpática dona da loja tinha diversas almofadas de alfinetes presas na roupa e parecia estar fantasiada de cacto. - Então vamos experimentar o vestido para o grande dia? – Gina sorriu enquanto Madame Louise a conduzia até o fundo da loja.

Ela colocou o vestido, que era simples, manga comprida, o casamento seria no inverno, mas com um belo decote em canoa. A saia não era muito rodada nem o vestido era justo. Não sabia o quanto a barriga poderia crescer e não queria ter que fazer ajustes de última hora. Gina se considerava péssima para resolver qualquer coisa sob pressão. Depois de ser devidamente preparada pela dona da loja - e de ter vários alfinetes presos na saia - saiu de trás do biombo e Mione pôde vê-la.

- Oh, minha nossa! Você está linda!

Gina corou. Sorrindo, encaminhou-se até o espelho. Observou maravilhada cada detalhe do vestido de noiva. Os olhos percorreram a extensão do espelho, que cobria toda a parede do fundo da loja. Então viu algo que a deixou de boca aberta. Mione viu pelo espelho a expressão da amiga e olhou para trás. Harry estava de pé atrás delas, tinha os olhos verdes fixos em Gina.

- Sra. Potter – foi o máximo que ele pôde dizer.

Gina puxou um pedaço de tecido e se cobriu. Continuou virada para frente, olhando para ele pelo espelho.

- Harry, por que você veio até aqui? – Mione perguntou, incrédula. – O noivo só vê a noiva pronta no dia do casamento... – ele manteve o olhar fixo em Gina, que ainda mantinha o tecido seguro entre as mãos.

Caminhou até ela, olhando nos olhos castanhos assustados da noiva. Chegou bem perto.

- Eu vim para trazer isso para você. A diretora me liberou mais cedo. Eu resolvi caminhar pelas ruas de Hogsmeade para fazer hora até o nosso encontro e acabei encontrando isso em uma vitrine – ele retirou de uma caixinha uma coroa cravejada de brilhantes. – Toda noiva é uma princesa mas a minha é uma rainha. Eu não resisti e trouxe para você – Gina arregalou os olhos enquanto Harry colocava a coroa em sua cabeça. - Eu te amo – ele sussurrou. – Você está tão linda. Parece uma miragem. Uma visão... – ela riu.

- Dá azar o noivo ver a noiva antes da hora, você devia saber – disse, olhando-o ainda através do espelho.

- Nada pode azarar o nosso casamento, Gina Weasley. Muito menos o nosso amor... – ela deixou o tecido escorregar das mãos e virou-se para ele, encontrando-o em um beijo apaixonado.

Hermione e a dona da loja sorriram. Era impressionante como os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro.


	3. Revelação Mágica

Capítulo 3 – Revelação Mágica

Draco continuou saindo com Nicolle todos os finais de semana. Sentia-se tão bem na companhia dela que na maioria das vezes esquecia que ainda tinha um segredo guardado. Os dois conversavam sobre todos os assuntos, sendo que Draco sempre dava um jeito de fugir quando ela lhe perguntava sobre sua família, amigos e infância.

Estava pretendendo contar para ela. Já havia, de fato, ensaiado algumas vezes em frente ao espelho mágico de sua casa. Em todas as vezes tivera que cobrir o objeto, impedindo que esse se partisse ao meio de tanto rir das expressões que Draco fazia em suas tentativas.

Já estavam namorando há um bom tempo e Draco estava esperando uma boa oportunidade. Teria que levá-la a algum lugar romântico, reservado, algo que a impressionasse de tal forma que Nicolle não conseguiria deixar de aceitá-lo, mesmo sendo diferente dela.

Então descobriu em uma conversa casual que ela estava interessada em assistir "Romeu e Julieta" mas que estava impossível de se conseguir ingressos. Draco achou que seria a perfeita oportunidade para dar um xeque-mate nela. Depois seria mais fácil contar o segredo.

Então chegou o dia do espetáculo. Paolo abriu a porta para Draco. O mordomo já estava se acostumando com o jeito do namorado da patroa.

- Onde ela está? - Draco perguntou em tom monótono, sem dar muita confiança ao empregado.

- Madame está no escritório - ele deu uma pausa. - Mas creio que o senhor sabe muito bem onde é - acrescentou maliciosamente; Draco o encarou, irritado.

- Sei, sim. Diferente de muitas pessoas que não sabem encontrar o seu lugar, eu sei, sim - Paolo engoliu em seco.

Draco chegou na porta do escritório, fechada. Bateu duas vezes mas Nicolle devia estar muito concentrada. Abriu a porta com cuidado e ficou observando-a escrever. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, às vezes falava sozinha. Ele achou a cena adorável.

- Nikki? - ela ergueu a cabeça.

- Oi meu amor. Você já chegou? - ela sorriu, sem graça, ao ver que ele já estava completamente arrumado para a ópera. Usava um impecável smoking.

- Nikki, Nós estamos atrasados. Você perdeu a hora escrevendo? - ela suspirou.

- Ah, Draco. A culpa é sua. Ultimamente ando tão inspirada... - ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Bem, fico muito feliz em ser sua fonte de inspiração mas será que nós podemos ir? Você me disse que estava louca para assistir "Romeu e Julieta", eu comprei os ingressos mais caros que tinha.

- Tudo bem, deixa só eu salvar meu arquivo. Eu me arrumo depressa.

Nicolle voltou a atenção para o computador e sua expressão mudou. Ela piscou diversas vezes seguidas e apertou vários botões mas não parecia estar ficando mais calma, muito pelo contrário. Draco observou a namorada ficar transtornada. Ela sacudia a cabeça, olhando para a pequena tela.

- Eu não acredito!

- O que foi Nikki?

- Eu perdi tudo, Draco. Tudo. Horas de trabalho, foi tudo por água abaixo - os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Você não pode fazer nada? Apertar esses botões aí? São tantos - ele apontou para o teclado, ela sacudia a cabeça.

- Não, não adianta. Eu não posso fazer nada. Só se eu pudesse fazer mágica é que eu poderia recuperar os meus arquivos - acrescentou, tentando sorrir.

Draco sentiu o coração apertar quando ela falou a palavra "mágica". Poderia confiar o seu segredo à Nicolle? Mesmo tendo a possibilidade de apagar sua memória depois se sentiria mal com isso.

- Nikki, eu quero falar uma coisa para você - disse, tomando coragem.

Ela ergueu os olhos azuis lavados de lágrimas.

- O que é? - ele respirou fundo.

- Vem cá, vem - ela levantou e ele a abraçou carinhosamente. - Eu quero te contar uma coisa sobre mim - ela se afastou.

- Oh meu Deus! Você não vai me dizer que é casado, vai? Seria uma péssima hora para isso - ele riu.

- É claro que não, Nicolle. De onde você tirou isso? - sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu sei lá, Draco. Contanto que você não seja casado e não tenha mudado de sexo eu aceito qualquer coisa - ele sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa? Mesmo? - ela começou a se assustar.

- Draco, o que é? - a estava voz trêmula.

- Se eu te dissesse que eu tenho como recuperar o seu arquivo? - ela deu de ombros.

- Ótimo, então você entende de computadores e não tinha me dito isso antes... - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é isso. Eu posso recuperar qualquer coisa quebrada.

- Como assim? Você está me confundindo. Você é mecânico, engenheiro? - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nicolle, você pode manter a sua cabeça aberta? O que eu vou te mostrar agora é algo muito importante e sério - ela bufou.

- Draco você está me assustando... - ele lhe segurou as mãos e sentaram-se no sofá.

- Nikki, eu sou um bruxo - ela ficou atônita e depois teve uma crise de risos.

- Só você para me fazer rir depois de perder o meu livro, Draco. Só porque eu te disse que precisaria de mágica e... - ele puxou a varinha de dentro do paletó do smoking. - Você só pode estar brincando comigo e... - ele olhou, sério, pra ela e depois deu um sorrisinho maroto.

Já que ela não acreditava ele provaria no estilo Malfoy.

- _Lumus_! - ela arregalou os olhos ao ver a ponta da varinha acender e iluminar o escritório.

Nicolle fez menção de se levantar mas ele lhe segurou o braço.

- _Vingardium Leviosa_! - o notebook ergueu-se no ar. Ela permanecia atônita. - _Reparo_! - ela viu o arquivo reaparecer na pequena tela enquanto o notebook voltava a repousar na mesa. - Acredita agora? - Nicolle estava de boca aberta.

- Co-como você fez isso? - ele sorriu.

- Eu sou um bruxo. Venho de uma família deles. É uma história comprida... - ela olhou o relógio.

- Eu tenho tempo para ouvi-la. Ou você acha que vamos assistir alguma ópera depois disso? - ele respirou fundo.

- Nicolle, eu...

- Eu só quero saber uma coisa. Você pode me machucar? Você pode fazer algum feitiço, bruxaria ou sabe lá Deus o quê, que possa me machucar? - ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, de modo sincero. - Era só o que me faltava... – ela acrescentou, sem acreditar.

- Mas eu nunca faria. Nunca. Eu... – ele hesitou. - Eu gosto muito de você. Eu só não queria mais mentir para você. Não espero que você ache isso a coisa mais normal do mundo mas se eu aprendi a viver como trouxa... - ela franziu a testa. - Quem não é mágico... - explicou. - Eu pensei que você poderia... - ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Tudo bem - continuou, levantando-se. - Eu entendo.

- Onde o senhor pensa que vai? - ele se voltou para ela.

- Embora, eu pensei que...

- Draco Malfoy, você pensa demais. Esse é o seu problema. Eu não disse nada ainda, disse? - ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu só quero te pedir para nunca fazer nada comigo. Não sei como essas coisas funcionam mas não quero que você me machuque ou me altere ou me transforme em sapo ou... - ele sorriu e colocou o dedo nos lábios dela.

- Shhhh... Eu não vou te machucar. Nunca - sussurrou. - Nunca. _Hemerocallis_! - ergueu a varinha e um lírio branco surgiu em suas mãos. Nicolle ficou surpresa. - O lírio significa doçura. Pureza. Uma das poucas coisas que minha professora de Herbologia ensinou de útil... - ela riu.

- Eu acho que vai ser bem interessante...

- O quê?

- Namorar um bruxo... - ele sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo. - Agora, me diga... Que tipo de mágicas você pode fazer em... - ela sussurrou o final da frase no ouvido dele, deixando-o desconcertado.

- Não sei, mas eu posso ver o que podemos fazer...

Graças a ajuda de Rony, Harry conseguiu entregar todos os convites de seu casamento em tempo. Usaram o corujal expresso do Ministério da Magia e as corujas mais rápidas de Londres se encarregaram do serviço, terminando-o completamente em duas semanas.

Gina estava mais calma agora. O vestido estava praticamente pronto e boa parte da folga deixada pela costureira já era preenchida por uma saliente barriguinha, que ela orgulhosamente empinava.

Hermione estava particularmente feliz por seu médico ter confirmado suas suspeitas de que teria uma menina. Rony havia apostado com ela que seria um menino e por ter perdido faria todo o serviço de casa até o final da gravidez da esposa.

Gina tinha adorado ir ao médico trouxa e, mesmo sendo - por insistência constante de Harry - cliente assídua do Dr. Cole, o mais famoso medi-bruxo do ramo, não deixava de ir às consultas do médico trouxa.

Já tinha se passado um mês desde a primeira consulta e novamente ela e Harry estavam se organizando para irem ao consultório do doutor Gordon. Harry, como de costume, ficava mais ansioso do que ela. A bateria de exames de sangue, urina, e sabe lá Deus o que mais, pedidos na primeira consulta fizeram-no perder algumas noites de sono, até que Rony, a pedido de Gina e Mione, conversou com o amigo e explicou que aquilo era parte da rotina atrasada da medicina trouxa. E que não significava que o médico suspeitasse de que havia algo errado com Gina ou o bebê.

No dia da consulta Molly preparou um almoço n'A Toca. Estava feliz que a filha, graças a um pequeno comprimido trouxa tomado de oito em oito horas, tivesse passado da fase de enjôos. Isso era um alívio ainda maior para a futura mamãe, que poderia usufruir os quitutes preparados pela mãe, que tinha feito especialmente o prato preferido de cada um deles.

Estava presente toda a família Weasley. Até mesmo os gêmeos tinham saído mais cedo do trabalho na Loja de Logros e estavam presentes. Eles não se reuniam assim desde o jantar de boas vindas para Gina, alguns meses antes.

Antes de começarem a comer Arthur pigarreou e os filhos todos se levantaram. Gina e Harry ficaram bastante surpresos. Hermione, que já sabia o que seria dito, deu um sorriso e piscou o olho para a amiga.

- Bem, eu estou muito feliz de poder reunir tantas pessoas queridas em volta desta mesa e...

- Aham – um pigarro interrompeu o discurso de Arthur. – Tem lugar para mais um aí? – Harry sorriu ao ver o padrinho.

Sirius havia viajado uma boa distância de trem e aparatado outra para estar ali.

- É claro... – Molly respondeu, levantando-se e colocando mais um prato na mesa.

- Eu só esperava vê-lo no casamento.

- É, eu consegui vir antes. O Ministério me deu uma folguinha. Eu já estava ficando cansado de falar italiano. Desde que me enviaram para lá a única coisa que me tem consolado são as massas e as mulheres... Por Merlin, as italianas são demais... – os garotos riram. - Bem, Arthur continue... Me desculpe – Sirius gesticulou para o anfitrião.

- Bem, a mesa está repleta de pessoas queridas... E... E... – ele riu. – Eu esqueci completamente o que ia falar – todos riram dele, que corou um bocado.

- O que papai quer dizer – Carlinhos se levantou – é que nós todos nos reunimos e decidimos fazer uma festa para vocês – apontou para Harry e Gina, que ficaram surpresos.

- Festa? – ela sorriu. – Como assim? O casamento ainda falta muito...

- Eu sei querida mas com tudo o que aconteceu nós não pudemos comemorar apropriadamente em família a sua união com Harry e o nosso netinho... – Molly explicou.

- Então Rony deu idéia de fazermos uma festa de despedida de solteiros para os dois e... – Mione começou a falar mas parou por alguns instantes e colocou a mão na barriga. Ficou de pé e fez uma expressão enigmática.

- O que foi, meu Deus? – Rony perguntou nervoso.

- Mexeu – ela riu. – Ela mexeu, Ron... Eu senti – em seguida só se ouviu uma grande confusão de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e a barriga de Hermione ficou forrada de mãos Weasley, tentando sentir os movimentos da filha dos dois.

Depois do almoço Harry e Gina pediram licença e foram ao médico. Estavam um pouco atrasados e os Weasley compreenderam. A festa seria marcada para uma semana antes do casamento.


	4. A Noite dos Acontecimentos Insólitos

**Capítulo 4 – A Noite Dos Acontecimentos Insólitos**

Draco havia acabado de acordar quando sua coruja pousou no peitoril da janela do quarto. Trazia um exemplar do Profeta Diário e uma carta. Ignorou o jornal, jogando-o em cima da cama, e abriu a carta. Era de Nicolle. Achava engraçado que ela estivesse tentando se adaptar ao correio coruja. Agora mandava sempre Boss, sua enorme e mal humorada coruja castanha, na casa da namorada para levar e trazer recados.

_"Draco,_

_eu ainda não acredito que esse bicho vai entregar a carta direitinho nas suas mãos. Sempre acho que ela vai me bicar." _Draco riu. _"Em todo caso, espero você mais tarde. Pensei em passarmos o dia juntos. Estou com saudades de acordar ao seu lado. Espero que venha para passar a noite._

_Sua Nikki."_

Draco se jogou satisfeito nos travesseiros. A vida estava sendo muito boa para ele. Pensara que não se livraria mais das lembranças de Gina mas já fazia dois meses que sequer pensava na ex-mulher. Ainda feliz, abriu o exemplar do jornal mas o que viu o fez se irritar e atirá-lo longe, passando perto de Boss, que esvoaçou em protesto.

Ele leu de novo a manchete, tinha foto:

"Este sábado será realizado o casamento de Harry Potter e Virgínia Weasley, o feliz casal espera mais de mil convidados."

Olhou nauseado pra foto, Gina se pendurava entusiasmada no pescoço de um Harry sorridente.

- Bando de idiotas... - perdeu todo o seu bom humor.

Entrou no banho e deixou que a água fria escorresse por seu corpo durante um bom tempo.

- Como é que podem anunciar essa palhaçada no jornal? Eu vou cancelar a minha assinatura dessa porcaria. Nunca vi, um jornal que anuncia só inutilidades... - falava sozinho enquanto se secava.

Depois de se vestir pegou a carta de Nicolle e releu. Novamente sentiu o corpo se encher de alegria. Sentou na sua escrivaninha e começou a responder a carta.

_"Nikki,_

_também estou com saudades de você. Depois que te conheci tenho me esquecido de todos os meus problemas. E de certa forma você pode se considerar tão mágica quanto eu (talvez mais...). Estou indo pra sua casa hoje à noite. Espero não voltar mais para a minha (estou brincando mas vontade não falta)._

_D.M."_

Terminou assinando a carta com seu próprio brasão. Teve uma certa dificuldade em prender a carta nas patas de Boss, que estava com um certo receio depois de ter quase apanhado com o jornal que ele jogou longe.

Nicolle recebeu a coruja castanha de volta com um pires de água e biscoitos, algo que Draco não precisou ensinar já que adorava animais. Boss, a partir de então, começou a ser muito mais simpático com a namorada de seu dono.

Ela ficou feliz ao ler a carta dele e imediatamente deu folga aos empregados. Paolo não pareceu nada satisfeito.

- Desde que madame arrumou o novo namorado temos mais folga do que trabalho... - as duas empregadas olharam pra ele, abismadas.

- Paolo, você quer dizer que prefere trabalhar a que tirar folga? - as duas disseram juntas e ele pareceu desconcertado.

- É por que eu venho da Itália e minha família toda está lá e... - Marie, a mais falante das duas, cortou-o.

- Você veio da Itália com dois anos. A única família que tem lá é uma tia-avó surda e cega que vive num asilo. Você tem certeza que passaria suas folgas com ela? - ele abaixou a cabeça e se retirou, deixando as duas rindo às suas custas.

Nicolle se arrumou e foi para o salão de beleza. Queria estar linda para quando Draco chegasse. Ele chegou de noite e ela tinha preparado novamente o jantar na varanda mas como começou a chover os dois tiveram que entrar correndo. Riram enquanto se secavam no banheiro. A música que ela havia colocado no som tocava alto, preenchendo o apartamento de alegria. Ela dançava enquanto secava os cabelos e cantarolava também. Ele assistia divertido à cena.

- Você está feliz, não é? - ele perguntou.

- Estou sim. Como nunca estive... - ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, curtindo a satisfação de ser o responsável por toda a felicidade dela.

- Eu amo você - pensou alto. Quando terminou de dizer estava tão assustado quanto ela.

Nicolle deixou a toalha cair. Ele olhou para o chão molhado do banheiro e tentou disfarçar.

- Nós molhamos tudo aqui, não é mesmo? Amanhã aquele seu mordominho vai dar um ataque e... - ela andou até ele e ergueu seu queixo com as mãos.

- Se você vai se arrepender de dizer teria sido melhor que não tivesse dito... - ele engoliu em seco; ela foi tão contundente quanto uma facada.

Draco a segurou pela cintura com firmeza e olhou dentro de seus olhos.

- Eu não sou homem de meias palavras, Nicolle Marah. Eu disse que amo você. E amo. Só que eu não sei se você está preparada para ser amada por mim. Eu passei por uma situação constrangedora por causa de um amor não correspondido - Nicolle riu.

- Ora, Draco. Quem não passou? - disse, ficando sem graça.

Ele percebeu que ela estava escorregando por entre seus braços. Tentou abraçá-la mas ela não correspondeu. Estranhou.

- O que está havendo, Nikki?

- Nada. Estamos molhados, é só - ela disfarçou.

- Isso não era problema ainda agora - disse com categoria. - Pelo jeito você não segue as próprias recomendações. Não está conseguindo assumir o que sente - ela abaixou a cabeça. - Eu compreendo que você não retribua o sentimento mas está te incomodando tanto assim o fato de eu senti-lo? - ela sacudiu a cabeça, ainda baixa. - Me diga o que é então, Nikki... - ela respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos marejados.

- Eu... Eu... Não posso, Draco. Não consigo... - ele tentou consolá-la mas Nicolle se afastou. - Eu acho melhor você ir embora... – disse, a voz trêmula e fanhosa; ele se sentiu impotente diante da situação.

Draco ainda tentou se aproximar mas ela estava irredutível.

- Nikki... Nicolle....

- Só vá, Draco. Vá... - ele suspirou.

- Eu vou mas eu volto. E quando eu voltar você vai ter que me dar uma boa explicação - ela agora chorava baixinho e se esquivou do beijo que ele tentou lhe dar.

Nicolle ouviu Draco bater a porta com violência, tinha descontado toda sua raiva e frustração. Ela abaixou no chão do banheiro e chorou, soluçando como uma menininha. Depois de algum tempo o telefone tocou. Ela não quis atender mas ouviu o recado na secretária eletrônica: "_Nikkita, mamãe vai aí amanhã. Seu pai vai fazer uns exames e você pode me contar as novidades_."

"Ótimo!", pensou, "Agora mamãe já sabe que eu estou namorando alguém".

Draco saiu do apartamento de Nicolle todo molhado. Nem se deu ao trabalho de vestir a camisa. Causou estranhamento na vizinha da namorada quando entrou no elevador.

- Que chuva! - disse cinicamente para a velhinha. - Ainda bem que está calor - deu um sorriso que assustou ainda mais a senhora.

Quando chegou na rua virou imediatamente e entrou no beco. Pensou em aparatar para casa mas estava muito irritado para isso. Decidiu ir então para o Três Vassouras.

Assim que entrou causou estranhamento geral. O bar estava decorado com bolas coloridas e as mesas estavam todas agrupadas no centro.

- Mas que diabo será isso e... - Madame Rosmerta olhou surpresa para ele.

- Sr. Malfoy? O senhor por aqui? - ele franziu a testa.

- O Três Vassouras não é um bar público? - a mulher sacudiu a cabeça.

- É sim, senhor, mas é que hoje ele está fechado para uma festa - ela travou.

Draco olhou para a parede na qual uma faixa flutuava com os dizeres "_Parabéns aos noivos_" mudando de cor. Esfregou os olhos. Parecia estar entrando em um pesadelo. Primeiro leu a notícia desagradável no jornal, depois Nicolle agiu estranhamente e o expulsou, agora estava na despedida de solteiros de Harry e Gina.

Quando o absurdo é muito grande as reações ficam retardadas, então ele não conseguiu desaparatar imediatamente, tal era o seu estado de choque. Também não conseguiu passar incógnito. Estava completamente encharcado, sem camisa e sua expressão não era nenhum pouco comum. Imediatamente foi notado por Hermione, que estava com a barriga de uma gravidez de quatro meses bastante evidente. Ela esfregou os olhos; não conseguia acreditar que Draco estava ali. Tratou de se posicionar de forma que tapasse a visão de Rony, Harry e Gina. Tinha certeza de que não daria certo se eles se encontrassem. Ela, então, discretamente sinalizou para Carlinhos, indicando que fosse até o fundo do bar. Ele não tinha compreendido mas obedeceu. Sabia que a cunhada devia ter um bom motivo.

Carlinhos viu Draco sentado no fundo do bar e foi até lá. Gina acompanhou o irmão se levantar mas Hermione chamou a atenção da amiga.

- Gina, você e Harry querem ser os padrinhos do bebê? - disse de modo ríspido.

O casal não entendeu nada. Muito menos Rony.

- Nossa, Mione. Queremos sim. Não é, meu amor? – Gina respondeu.

Harry sorriu apenas. Estava com sono. Tinha tido um dia estafante e estava ansioso para ficar a sós com a noiva e dar seu presente de casamento para ela. Draco observou um dos Weasley caminhar até ele.

- Boa noite Malfoy - Carlinhos foi educado; Draco o olhou com desdém.

- Nossa, como esse bar anda mal freqüentado, Rosmerta - ele não dirigiu a palavra ao irmão de Gina e a dona do bar não fez nenhum comentário.

- Qual é, Malfoy? Você não precisava estar aqui. Poupe-se disso, homem - Draco deu uma gargalhada e dessa vez foi ouvido por todos.

- Poupar-me disso? - agora estava com uma garrafa de uísque na mão. - Eu deveria ter recebido este aviso há muito tempo. Mas vocês, Weasley, estavam preocupados com a irmãzinha de vocês - Gina olhou de Harry para Draco e abaixou a cabeça; Mione suspirou fundo.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! - Rony disse, levantando da mesa.

Agora a música e a alegria das conversas tinha cessado e todos estava atentos àquilo.

- Nossa, Weasley! Os anos passam e você não melhora em nada a sua criatividade. Fico abismado que tenha conseguido fazer um filho na sua esposinha sangue-ruim.

Rony levantou da mesa de um salto mas Carlinhos o segurou pelas vestes. Draco, porém, não estava intimidado pelo fato de ser o único ali contra mais de vinte bruxos adultos que o odiavam. Ele parecia estar querendo descontar a raiva.

- Aliás, eu não entendo o propósito de vocês, Weasley, se reproduzirem. Já tem muitos de vocês no mundo...

Abaixou a cabeça e viu em cima de uma mesa um álbum de retratos para bebês com os nomes de Gina e Harry. Não foi difícil deduzir.

- Minha nossa! Então nós vamos ter um bastardo nascendo aqui? - disse, segurando o álbum.

Harry não agüentou e se levantou. Gina ainda tentou segurá-lo mas Draco estava provocando. Estava com sede de sangue.

- Isso Potter. Levante mesmo. Do jeito que a sua noivinha é talvez o filho não seja seu, já pensou? - Draco deu um grande gole de uísque.

Harry pulou por cima da mesa e o segurou pelo pescoço, colando-o na parede. Gina e Hermione gritavam para ele parar. Draco ria, vendo que ele não conseguia apertar seu pescoço.

- E então? Não é homem o suficiente para isso? - ele olhou com ódio para Draco e depois para Gina e Hermione, nervosas; Rony ainda se debatia, seguro por Carlinhos.

- Você não vale à pena. Não vale à pena sujar as mãos com você. Você está bêbado. Vá para casa, Malfoy. Vá e amargue a solidão... - virou-se de costas e afastou Gina e Mione dali.

Rony estava vermelho como um tomate maduro e suava em bicas. Carlinhos deu duas sacudidas nele e o colocou em seu lugar, sentado ao lado de Hermione.

Draco estava ansioso para uma briga mas as palavras de Harry eram verdade. E foi o que o fez perceber que, na verdade, ele não se importava mais se Potter ia ou não se casar com a caçula dos Weasley. Nem se teriam filhos ou se mudariam para o Japão. O que estava fazendo com que ele quisesse entrar em uma luta desigual era o desespero que sentia. E percebeu claramente o motivo. Sairia no tapa com Potter e os seis Weasley e não se sentiria melhor. Porque o verdadeiro motivo de seu desespero estava sentada no chão do banheiro, tendo a pior crise de choro de sua vida.


	5. Um Milhão de Lágrimas Derramadas

Capítulo 5 – Um Milhão de Lágrimas Derramadas 

Nicolle passou a noite em claro. De manhã tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Foi inevitável que sua mãe percebesse que algo estava muito errado. Alicia bateu na porta do quarto e a encontrou deitada na cama, encolhida. Sentou-se na cabeceira e colocou a filha em seu colo.

- O que foi, Nikkita? – disse, fazendo cachinhos nos cabelos ruivos da filha, que suspirou.

- Ah mamãe. Eu não queria falar sobre isso agora. Eu não posso apenas ficar aqui em seu colo para sempre? - respondeu, virando o rosto para Alicia.

- Até poderia meu amor. Mas eu não vou durar para sempre. Você precisa arranjar um "colo" substituto... - ela deu uma pausa. - E eu achei que tivesse arranjado... - Nicolle se levantou da cama.

- Que droga mamãe. Eu vou demitir Paolo. A senhora fica sempre sabendo de tudo antes de eu contar. É tão revoltante... Já pensou que poderia ser uma grande fofoca e uma grande mentira? - Alicia sorriu.

- Bem, eu até poderia achar que era mentira se eu não a conhecesse bem para saber que as lágrimas que escorreram desses olhinhos azuis têm um nome masculino - Alicia acrescentou em tom irônico; Nicolle bateu de leve o travesseiro na mãe.

- Mamãe, a senhora é terrível, sabia? - a outra mulher sorriu.

- E o que você queria? Eu te coloquei no mundo. Ninguém te conhece mais do que eu... - Nicolle abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu nunca poderei conhecer alguém dessa forma - Alicia segurou a mão da filha.

- Não seja precipitada, Nikkita. Sempre há um modo. Você poderia ado... – ela cortou a mãe.

- Não. Eu não quero mais falar disso. Eu passei muito tempo fazendo análise para ter que enfrentar isso de novo. Por isso eu escrevo. Assim eu posso ser e ter o que eu quiser, através de minhas personagens. Meus livros são meus filhos – a mãe bufou.

- Um dia você vai ter que lidar com isso, filha. Você vai encontrar um homem que valha à pena tentar e...

- Não mamãe. A senhora não vê? Foi horrível o que eu passei com o Richard. A senhora tem o papai, que praticamente tem um misto de adoração e obediência à senhora, mas o que o Richard fez foi desprezível. Eu não acho que sobreviva a isso novamente... - Alicia apertou sua mão.

- Nikkita, você está com alguém, não está? - a moça sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. - E você ama esse alguém, não ama? - Nicolle tentou sacudir a cabeça negativamente mas não pôde, então trocou o eixo do movimento, sacudindo afirmativamente. Alicia sorriu. - Então, filha, a questão aqui é: ele ama você? - Nicolle deixou as lágrimas escorrerem.

- Ele disse que sim - Alicia ergueu o queixo da filha.

- E você acha que é sincero?

- Acho que sim, mas eu estou com medo. Quando ele me disse isso eu fiquei tão assustada que o mandei embora - a mãe sacudiu a cabeça.

- Minha filha, você não contou nada a ele? - Nicolle respirou fundo. - Como espera que ele esteja se sentindo? - ela deu de ombros.

- Eu tive medo de perdê-lo, mamãe. Quando ele souber...

- Você tem medo de perdê-lo e o mandou embora? Então você prefere que seja por suas mãos que ele saia da sua vida? - Nicolle soluçou.

- Não, não... Eu só não quero que eu o perca porque eu sou... Diferente das outras mulheres, mamãe. Eu sou uma aberração... - Alicia olhou fixamente para a filha.

- Eu suponho que se este homem ama mesmo você vai compreender o seu problema. Mas você não está nem mesmo dando uma chance a ele, está? - Nicolle não soube o que responder. - Ele também deve ter seus problemas, segredos e dias ruins. Se ele te ama confiaria em você o suficiente para partilhar isso. E você crê que o apoiaria? - Nicolle sentiu o coração disparar, ele havia contado seu mais profundo segredo para ela. - Você seria capaz de aceitá-lo se ele fosse diferente, Nikkita? Seria, Nicolle? - Alicia mantinha o tom de voz altivo.

Nicolle começou a pensar em como deveria ter sido difícil para Draco revelar sua origem e o quão deveria estar magoado naquele momento. Sentiu o sangue ferver e depois gelar nas veias. O corpo ficou dormente. Tinha cometido um erro. E precisava urgentemente saber se era tarde demais para consertá-lo. Mas Alicia ainda não tinha acabado.

- Se ele a ama, minha querida, partilhará isso com você. Mas se você realmente o ama não vai ser apenas aceitando o que ele lhe trouxer que demonstrará o seu amor. Você vai precisar aprender a dividir o seu fardo com ele - Nicolle suspirou.

- Eu espero que ele ainda me queira, mamãe... - Alicia sorriu.

- Ele quer. Você é uma jóia, Nikkita, não vai deixá-la escapar assim... - neste instante as duas ouviram batidas na porta.

- Viu? Aposto que o seu querido Draco, é esse o nome dele? – a filha assentiu. - Está aí fora, esperando para ouvir uma boa razão para ter sido expulso depois de quase desfrutar um café feito por você... - Nicolle arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito que essa história chegou aos seus ouvidos... - Alicia sorriu.

- Ainda bem que eu não contei ao seu pai - as duas riram; Paolo bateu novamente à porta.

- Madame, senhor Malfoy está lá embaixo. Ele pergunta se pode subir.

- É claro que ele pode, Paolo. Obrigada - murmurou por fim para a mãe, que sorriu.

- Eu te amo Nikkita. É para isso que eu ainda teimo em existir, para cuidar de você. Espero que este Draco possa tomar meu lugar. Este serviço cansa - Nicolle riu -, eu ficaria para conhecê-lo mas espero um momento melhor. Sogras não ajudam em nada. Eu vou sair pelos fundos. Mas, por favor, me conte filha. Não quero saber da história pelos chiliques de seu mordomo - ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem mamãe. Eu vou contar. Eu te amo também - ela se despediu e Alicia foi embora no exato momento em que a campainha soou.

Nicolle ouviu os sons abafados de Paolo recebendo Draco na sala e fazendo-o percorrer o longo corredor até seu quarto. Olhou-se no espelho e viu que não tinha uma aparência nada atraente. Checou o hálito. Pelo menos não estava dos piores. Novamente ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre - ela viu um par de olhos cinzentos surgir pela fresta da porta.

Draco entrou e fechou a porta cuidadosamente. A luz do dia entrava pela janela e o vento fresco da manhã balançava as cortinas e os lençóis de cetim brancos. Ele deu a volta e parou de frente pra ela, que continuava sentada na cama. Ajoelhou-se à sua frente e ficou assim, estático por alguns minutos. Olhava fixamente os olhos azuis dela, como que se tentasse decifrar algum enigma. A respiração dele era suave em contraste com a dela, urgente e ansiosa.

- Eu vim aqui por que eu precisava saber uma coisa - ele disse de repente, assustando-a. - Eu preciso saber se é porque eu sou um bruxo...

- Como assim Draco? Não compreendo, eu... - ele a cortou.

- Tudo bem, eu vou facilitar as coisas, Nicolle: você não me ama porque eu sou um bruxo. Eu posso entender mas você poderia ter me dito isso antes. Naquele mesmo dia. Eu não teria insistido... Bem, talvez eu tivesse, mas pelo menos você teria sido sincera. Eu não consigo imaginar o porquê de você ter continuado a sair comigo. Você é rica, inteligente, linda... Era algum tipo de brincadeira? - Nicolle sentiu as lágrimas quentes nos olhos.

- Não. Não era...

- Então você não me ama por quê, Nicolle? Se não é porque eu sou bruxo, é por quê, então? - ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não é por isso... - ele apertou os olhos.

- Ah! Já é um grande começo. Então admite que não me ama e... 

- NÃO. Eu não admito nada disso - disse com urgência.

- E quem entende as mulheres? - disse, sarcástico. - Primeiro você me conquista, depois me manda embora e agora está me dizendo que não assume que não me ama? Por favor, Nicolle, me explique. Eu sou bruxo, não adivinho - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não posso assumir algo que não é verdade - disse com certa dificuldade; ele pareceu surpreso.

- Então você...

- Amo sim. Muito mas... - ele sorriu.

- Ama mesmo? - ela esboçou um tênue sorriso.

- Draco, isso não vem ao caso. Você irá embora mesmo depois que souber algo sobre mim... - ele apertou os olhos.

- É claro que isso vem ao caso e não me interessa que você tenha segredos. Eu tenho os meus. Contanto que você seja humana e mulher, está tudo bem para mim... - ela deu um sorriso triste.

- É exatamente isso... - ele parou de respirar.

- Você não é humana? - ela riu.

- Não, digo, sou. É a outra parte... - ele arregalou os olhos.

- Nicolle, se você me disser que é um homem eu vou me achar o ser mais facilmente enganável do planeta. Eu conheço bem uma mulher quando vejo uma e te garanto que você é uma, e como é, me atrevo a acrescentar... - ela não conteve o riso.

- Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Explique-se.

- Eu não sou completa. Eu não sou uma mulher completa. Pronto, falei. Não foi tão difícil - ele franziu a testa.

- Falta algo em você? Não imagino o que poderia ser. Me pareceu tudo na mais perfeita ordem e... - ela bufou.

- Draco, é impossível conversar com você fazendo graça assim... - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Explique. O que é tão grave assim que a faça se sentir incompleta?

- E-eu sou estéril... - gaguejou.

- E... - ele gesticulou para que ela prosseguisse.

- E o quê? - perguntou, incrédula. - Significa que eu não posso ter filhos - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu ainda sei o significado das palavras, Nicolle. Eu quero saber o que isso tem a ver com o seu problema - ela se surpreendeu.

- Draco, isso é o meu problema - ele deu uma gargalhada e ela não pareceu gostar muito.

- Nicolle, eu não acredito que isso esteja te preocupando agora... - ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Você diz isso agora mas quando for mais tarde você vai me cobrar filhos e...

- Filhos? E por que eu gostaria de ter filhos? Eu nunca pensei em filhos... Despesas para criá-los, aí vêm os netos e então mais despesas. Noites sem dormir? Não, obrigado.

- Você diz isso agora. Mas vai querer alguém para continuar o seu nome. A sua família... – ela insistiu, fazendo-o rir.

- Nikki, eu vou lhe falar duas coisas sobre a minha família. A primeira: eles me odeiam. A segunda: eles me odeiam. Bem, acho que é só uma coisa mas é tanto ódio que achei melhor dividir. Eu nem sei se meu filho seria considerado um Malfoy, ainda mais se fosse filho de uma trouxa... - ela ainda não estava convencida.

- Richard disse algo parecido quando eu perdi a primeira gravidez - ele parou e a olhou; agora estava começando a entender a gravidade do problema.

- Richard?

- Meu ex-marido.

- Você foi casada?

- Por dois anos - Draco riu intimamente; o mesmo tempo que ele e Gina foram casados. - Namorei Richard desde o colegial. Fazíamos planos de casar e ter uma penca de filhos mas nem sempre os nossos planos dão certo. Então, depois que ele se formou, casamos. Estava tudo correndo bem. Eu engravidei logo mas da forma que veio foi. Com três meses eu perdi o bebê. Ele me apoiou e disse que ficaríamos juntos. Então depois de outros dois abortos eu procurei um médico. Um especialista em fertilização. Eu fiz tantos exames e estava cheia de esperanças mas depois de ser virada do avesso ele foi taxativo: "Não poderá ter filhos, não é capaz de segurar uma gestação e levá-la a termo" - ela se lembrou do laudo do exame chorando - Draco sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou. - Depois que saiu o resultado meu casamento esfriou. Richard começou a ficar distante. Chegava tarde e às vezes não voltava para casa – continuou tristemente. - Então, depois de tentar de tudo, inclusive implorar para que ele me contasse o que estava havendo, eu o segui - Draco acariciava os cabelos dela enquanto desabafava. - Estava chovendo e eu peguei um táxi. Fui atrás dele. Ele entrou em um prédio. Eu saltei do táxi e perguntei ao porteiro em qual apartamento o homem que tinha entrado ia. Ele me respondeu que o Sr. Richard e a esposa moravam no apartamento 306. Eu tomei um choque tremendo mas não foi a parte pior. O porteiro prosseguiu, me contando que agora que a esposa estava grávida ele estava voltando para casa mais vezes, já que trabalhava fora... Eu senti o meu mundo desabar. Voltei para casa e de manhã, quando Richard voltou, as malas dele estavam prontas. Ele entendeu que eu já sabia tudo, provavelmente ligou o que o porteiro deve ter dito ao fato de suas malas estarem feitas. Eu achei que era o fundo do poço mas ele me mostrou que ainda havia mais a afundar. Ele me disse que era culpa minha que o casamento acabasse. Que se eu fosse uma mulher completa e lhe desse um filho nada daquilo aconteceria. Eu nunca me senti tão humilhada - Draco a acalentava de forma terna.

- Se eu encontrar um dia com esse imbecil terei prazer em lhe lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável... - foi o que pôde dizer.

- Eu comecei a fazer terapia e meu médico me sugeriu que eu ocupasse a mente. Foi quando eu me descobri escritora. Foi tão bom encontrar algo em que eu me destacava, algo em que eu poderia ser tudo o que eu queria... - ela sorriu. - E aqui estou eu. É por isso que é tão importante para mim. Eu me sinto mutilada... - suspirou.

- Eu não me importo com isso. Juro. Você não é menos mulher para mim por isso - ela tentou sorrir mas soluçava, abraçada a ele. - Eu também já fui casado - ela arregalou os olhos. - Meu casamento foi anulado por que minha ex-mulher resolveu fugir de casa com meu pior inimigo, o que não é uma história mais agradável do que a sua, acredite. Ela está esperando um filho dele. E mesmo ela podendo gerar filhos, não consigo achá-la mais do que você. Não consigo achar mulher nenhuma, aliás... - ela sorriu, passando a mão pelo rosto dele. - Eu não me importo com isso, Nikki. Já disse - ela suspirou mais uma vez.

- Mas eu me importo. Eu quero poder ter uma parte sua em mim e depois entregá-la em seus braços. Eu quero sentir o bebê chutando dentro de mim, trazê-lo ao mundo, acordar no meio da noite, amamentar... Eu quero ser mãe. É mais do que isso... - ela tomou coragem. - Eu quero ser mãe do seu filho, Draco.

Ele a apertou com força, fazendo carinho em seu rosto, ergueu seu queixo.

- Desculpe. Eu não sabia que era tão importante para você... - ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu só queria me sentir completa. Te fazer completo...

- Você já faz.

- Mas eu quero que isso dê frutos. Eu preciso disso... - ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu acho que pode haver um jeito...

- O que você quer dizer? - ela se afastou para olhar em seus olhos.

- Bem, eu acho que uma mulher não é mais complicada que um computador... - ela riu, estava entendendo onde pretendia chegar.

- Você acha que... - ele sorriu, dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Quem sabe? Nós nunca seremos culpados de tentar, não é mesmo? E, depois, nós já podemos começar a praticar... - disse num sussurro em seu ouvido e ela se arrepiou.

- Draco, eu te amo... - disse, derretida.

- É. Eu sei disso... - completou, trazendo-a para mais perto.


	6. De Coração e Alma

Capitulo 6 – De Coração e Alma 

Depois de algum tempo Nicolle descansava apoiada no peito de Draco. Tinha a expressão feliz e satisfeita mas algo parecia o estar incomodando.

- O que foi Draco? - perguntou, subindo e descendo ao sabor da respiração dele.

- Eu quero te contar sobre o meu casamento. Acho justo que você saiba tudo, já que eu sei tudo agora... - ele parou. - A menos que haja mais para contar - ela riu.

- Não, não há - ela se voltou para ele. - Mas eu gostaria de escutar... - ele respirou fundo.

- A primeira coisa que você deve saber é que eu tive que enfrentar a minha família para me casar com Virgínia, e a dela, diga-se de passagem... - Nicolle se ajeitou e os dois se sentaram; ela estava agora aninhada em seus braços.

- Então o amor de vocês era proibido? Isso é romântico... - ele deu uma risada.

- Acredite, Nikki, não há nada de romântico, de amor ou de nada disso nessa história... Bem, talvez a parte do proibido seja verdade... - ele parou. - Mas eu nunca me importei com isso... Virgínia era ex-namorada de um rapaz que eu simplesmente odiava. Um idiota presunçoso que se acha o máximo só porque tem uma cicatriz no meio da testa. Grande coisa... Bem, eu no início devo confessar que fiz força para conquistá-la... Era divertido imaginar o que ele acharia ao ver sua garota comigo. Mas eu gostava da maldita e isso foi a minha perdição. Eu comecei a realmente gostar dela durante o processo. E acabei me casando com ela, contra tudo e contra todos.

- E ela amava você? - ele riu.

- Eu gostava de pensar que sim. Mas hoje eu sei que não. E eu desisti de muito por ela. De tudo. Nós vivemos também por dois anos juntos, como trouxas, uma exigência dela é claro. Fomos para a Alemanha. No dia em que te conheci estava voltando definitivamente para cá. Vendi o apartamento e o casamento foi anulado... - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Parece que faz tanto tempo ou que nem aconteceu de verdade. Isso tudo parece um daqueles pesadelos que você tem e não sabe ao certo se realmente aconteceu... - Nicolle sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas o seu casamento foi anulado? - ela ficou curiosa.

- Foi. Segundo o Ministério da Magia um casamento bruxo só é válido se o casal viver como bruxos, senão é uma grande farsa, não importa se eu fiquei dois anos debaixo do mesmo teto que ela - Nicolle compreendeu mas tinha uma dúvida importante.

- E se vocês se casarem com não bruxos, trouxas, não é? O que acontece? - ele riu.

- Aí é diferente. Nós não temos a mesma cerimônia mas não me pergunte como é, pois nunca aconteceu isso na minha família... - ela abaixou a cabeça tristemente; ele percebeu o que tinha dito. - Me desculpe, não foi o que eu quis dizer... - ela deu de ombros, tristemente. - Que grande idiota eu sou. Uma coisa que você não sabe é que a minha família é uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas e eles são intolerantes. Eu já fui marginalizado por ter vivido como trouxa e, sabe do que mais, eu quero que todos eles se explodam. Meu pai não fala comigo desde que descobriu que eu estava namorando a Virgínia e isso não me afeta mais. Eu só fiz um comentário idiota, não deixe isso te afetar. Eu tenho uma tendência natural de estragar tudo e isso que nós temos é algo que eu não me perdoaria se conseguisse estragar - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tudo bem Draco. Eu entendo. Eu tenho os meus problemas. Todos têm... Continue....

- A Virgínia também perdeu o apoio da família e por dois anos éramos só nós dois. Dois bruxos fingindo-se trouxas, duas pessoas fingindo se amar, dois idiotas completos... - ele riu. - Aí então um belo dia a cretina resolveu se tocar disso. Ela esperou que eu viajasse e fugiu. Com o miserável - ele respirou fundo -, o estúpido ex-namoradinho - Nicolle ficou boquiaberta.

- Como ela pôde fazer isso com você? Não que eu reclame... - ele riu. - Mas que mulher vulgar e baixa - completou, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Nikki, eu realmente nunca compreendi a Virgínia. Eu apenas perdi tempo demais com ela - avaliou friamente. - E também tive minha parcela de culpa e saiba que você é a única pessoa que vai me ouvir dizendo isso. Eu me aproximei dela pelos motivos errados. Eu queria fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por mim. Queria tirá-la do Potter, desvirtuá-la por completo... Mas eu não contava com as minhas fraquezas. Entenda bem, Nikki. Eu realmente não a amava no início mas infelizmente existem coisas que a gente não controla... - ele riu, sem jeito.

- Vocês tinham química, não é? - Nicolle perguntou, sorrindo.

- Nem me fale... - Draco sacudiu a cabeça. - Mas isso não pode segurar um casamento Nikki. Ajuda, é claro, distrai e ocupa o tempo, muito, mas não segura um casamento. Muito menos um casamento em que o amor é unilateral, porque o motivo de ela ter se aproximado de mim foi o mesmo. Ela também queria se vingar do ex-namorado mas não odiava o maldito, essa foi a grande diferença. Ela ainda amava o Potter e fugiu com ele, é só o que posso dizer - Nicolle sacudia a cabeça, atenta.

- E você nunca mais os viu? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- Na verdade essa é a parte cômica da história, ou trágica, como preferir... Eu os encontrei ontem à noite. Saí daqui nervoso e fui a um bar bruxo, como eu ainda não tinha tido azar o suficiente para uma noite fui parar na festa de despedida de solteiros do casalzinho ilustre. Eu não sabia, é claro, mas também não pude deixar de me divertir e descontar um pouco da minha frustração - Nicolle riu.

- Pelo menos agora você vai poder descontar a sua frustração de forma menos agressiva – foi a vez de ele rir.

- E muito mais agradável do que quase trocar tapas com o Potter e os seis irmãos estúpidos da Virgínia... - ele deu uma gargalhada. - Se bem que foi muito compensador vê-los saindo do sério... - suspirou. - Mas chega de falar de mim e de você. Vamos falar de nós - ela franziu a testa.

- Nós? Nós, Draco? Como assim? - ele riu novamente.

- Nós: eu e você... Isso esclarece algo? - implicou.

- Essa parte eu entendi, senhor "eu ainda sei o significado das palavras"... - ela provocou, lembrando-o do que ele havia dito mais cedo e cruzando os braços.

- O que eu quero saber é quando você vai se mudar lá para a minha casa, ou você pensa que eu vou querer ficar aqui aturando o seu mordomo fingir que é uma libélula? - ela poderia dar uma gargalhada se não estivesse completamente em choque. - Por que você está com essa cara? Você acha que eu deixaria você me escapar? - ele sorriu.

- Não. Mas eu pensei que... - ele a cortou com um beijo e disse, com os lábios colados aos dela.

- Nikki, faça um favor a nós dois e pare de pensar demais...

Nicolle ainda estava tonta quando perguntou.

- Draco, como nós vamos fazer? - ele franziu a testa.

- Fazer o quê, Nikki?

- Você sabe... Morar... Trouxa... Bruxo... - ela apontou para si e depois para ele, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não conhece ainda a minha casa...

- Você nunca me convidou...

- Estou convidando agora... Vamos fazer um trato? - ela se surpreendeu mas sorriu.

- Que trato, Draco?

- Confia em mim?

- É claro que sim... - respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Bem, você pode passar um fim de semana lá em casa, aí decidimos se você prefere a vida de trouxa ou de bruxo - ela abriu um sorriso.

- Combinado então – Nicolle apertou sua mão.

Agora ele teria que convencê-la que morar em uma casa sem eletrodomésticos e televisão era confortável.

De manhã a correria foi intensa n'A Toca. Os rapazes confundiram as vestes de gala e agora estavam tendo problemas em descobrir qual era a de cada um. Molly se arrumou depressa e conseguiu pôr ordem na bagunça. Queria ir até o apartamento de Harry, onde a filha estava se arrumando com a ajuda de Hermione e madame Louise. Harry estava se vestindo na casa de Rony e Arthur e os outros garotos iriam direto para o Salão Cerimonial. Assim que todos os filhos e o marido aparataram Molly fez o mesmo.

Assim que chegou na casa de Harry teve a maior surpresa da sua vida: Gina já estava pronta. O vestido de mangas compridas e o curto véu com a coroa cravejada, compunham-na de tal forma que sentiu as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos.

- Ah mamãe. Não vá chorar agora. Eu usei maquiagem trouxa. Não posso borrar os meus olhos... – Mione riu.

- Mas eu lancei um feitiço impermeabilizante, Gina. Esteja à vontade para se emocionar – as três riram.

- Você está linda, minha garotinha... – Gina deu uma voltinha.

- Uma garotinha com um bebê dentro? –colocou as duas mãos na barriga e riu.

- Ainda assim... Você vai sem sempre a minha garotinha, Virgínia Weasley... – fungou e abraçou a filha.

Mione sorriu. Ela se virou e levou um susto. Rony havia aparatado e quase bateu o nariz no dela. Antes que a esposa dissesse qualquer coisa ele a puxou discretamente para o corredor, tapando-lhe a boca.

- Mas que diabos...

- Harry sumiu, Mione... – ela parou a frase no meio e ficou pálida.

- Como assim sumiu? – Rony bufou.

- Sumiu. Su-miu. S, U, M, I, U. Entendeu? – Mione ficou aborrecida.

- Quando? Como?

- Eu não sei. Eu só sei que ele se vestiu. A veste de gala dele não estava mais em cima da cama. Eu fui tomar um banho e me vesti. Quando fui ver como ele estava indo tinha desaparecido. Será que ele fugiu? – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- É claro que não, Ron. Ele que casar com a Gina mais do que tudo na vida. Ele não fugiria assim... – ela franziu a testa.

- Mione – Gina gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Já vou Gi – respondeu sem deixar transparecer o medo na voz.

- E o que a gente faz?

- Hum. Você não falou isso para ninguém, falou?

- Não, você está doida? Eu quero viver. Já pensou, a minha irmã grávida, com os hormônios em fúria, me mataria por não ter amarrado o noivo dela lá em casa... – Mione continuou séria. – Eu pensei que se você contasse ela não teria coragem de matar uma mulher grávida...

- Ron! Francamente, o assunto é sério...

- Eu sei, a minha integridade física também. E você não quer ficar viúva, não é? – ela ignorou o comentário.

- Nós temos que cuidar para que Gina não fique viúva porque eu acho que se ela descobrir que o Harry sumiu vai matá-lo... – Rony engoliu em seco.

- Mione, e se ele estiver... Bem, você sabe... Morto? Ele tem muitos inimigos e o casamento foi anunciado no jornal...

- Eu não acredito que alguém faria alguma coisa com ele... A não ser que... Ron, você sabe onde era a casa que o Harry nasceu?

- O que isso tem a ver, Mione? – ela deu um muxoxo.

- Você sabe?

- Não. O Sirius sabe...

- O Sirius sabe o quê? – Gina perguntou abrindo a porta. Molly estava secando as lágrimas ainda.

- Nada – Rony disse nada convincente. Mione confirmou com o mais amarelos dos sorrisos.

- O que está havendo aqui? O que vocês dois não querem me contar? – colocou as mãos na cintura.

Mione abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes mas não conseguiu pronunciar nenhum som. Molly olhou para a cara vermelha e apavorada do filho.

- Diga Ronald Weasley. Imediatamente. Pode cuspir o que está acontecendo – ele se abraçou na mãe e chorou.

- Harrysumiu. Nãoseiondeestá. MioneachaqueSiriuspodesaber. Nãofoiculpaminha... – disse, choroso.

- Homens... – Mione resmungou; Gina sentiu o corpo amolecer.

- Como assim "sumiu"? -  Molly segurava o filho, que chorava como um bebê.

- Eu sou o pior padrinho do mundo...

- Cale-se – Gina disse, irritada. – Se alguém tiver que chorar aqui que seja eu. Mas eu sou vou fazer isso depois que tiver segurado Harry Potter pelo colarinho e ele tiver me explicado direitinho o que está havendo...

- Gina, eu acho que sei onde ele pode estar... Vamos falar com Sirius. Sra. Weasley, a senhora consegue levar esse bebê chorão para o Salão? – Molly confirmou.

- Tudo bem, nós nos encontramos lá, então – Mione disse decidida.

- Onde você acha que ele pode estar, Mione?

- Sabe, eu não sei o lugar. Mas eu acredito que ele tenha ido ao lugar onde nasceu... – Gina sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Mione, diz para os convidados que eu e Harry chegaremos lá em uma hora – Hermione não entendeu nada mas obedeceu, aparatando em seguida.

Gina foi até a gaveta e viu que a caixinha com o presente que ele havia dado a ela não estava lá. Seu sorriso aumentou. Fechou os olhos e aparatou.

Um enorme gramado verde cobria o lugar. Ela olhou o horizonte e avistou o que procurava, debaixo de uma árvore. Lá estava ele. Ela sorriu e se aproximou devagar.

- Eu imaginei quanto mais tempo eu deveria esperar aqui até você me encontrar – ele disse antes de ela entrelaçar a mão na sua.

Harry estava parado em frente à duas lápides de granito. Tinha marcas de lágrimas no rosto.

- Eu sempre vou te encontrar... – Gina disse, olhando para as duas lápides.

- Eu pedi que eles fossem trazidos para cá. Eu acho que se eles escolheram Godric's Hollow para viver é porque deveriam amar isso aqui. Sirius me disse que se casaram nessa colina. Embaixo dessa árvore – ele apontou para o tronco e estavam gravadas as iniciais dos dois. "T.P. & L.E.". Gina sorriu. - Então eu imaginei que nós poderíamos fazer o mesmo... – disse, virando-se para ela. – Eu sei que ainda não teríamos assinado os papéis mas eu gostaria muito...

- Eu também...

- Vai ser o casamento mais restrito do mundo mas ainda assim vai ser nosso... –brincou.

Segurou as duas mãos de Gina entre as suas e deixou o vento passar por eles por alguns instantes. Sentiram como se os Potter estivessem dando a sua bênção aos dois. Então ele retirou a caixinha do bolso e pegou a aliança que tinha sido de sua mãe e que agora tinha não só o nome do seu pai e a data de casamento dos dois como o nome dele, Harry, e a data do casamento com Gina.

- Eu, Harry Potter, tomo você, Virgínia Weasley, como minha esposa – ele fechou os olhos. – Não! – ela se espantou. – Não é isso que eu quero dizer. O que eu quero dizer é que a vida inteira eu esperei para você chegar. E agora você está aqui e ainda assim eu não consigo acreditar. Eu perdi a minha família e você me deu uma – passou a mão em sua barriga. – Eu perdi a minha alma longe de você e o meu coração, e agora eu os tenho de volta porque você está aqui, na minha vida... –respirou fundo e ela deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, agradecendo mentalmente pelo feitiço impermeabilizante de Hermione. – Eu ainda não acabei. Eu não posso tomá-la como esposa porque não me considero digno mas se você me escolheu como marido eu me entrego a você. Eu sou todo seu: a minha vida, o meu amor, a minha alma e o meu coração. Com esse anel eu te desposo... – completou, colocando a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo dela, beijando a mão dela em seguida.

Ela controlou os soluços e sorriu para ele, que também chorava. "Eu te amo", Harry balbuciou. "Sua vez", ela respirou fundo, segurou a aliança dele na mão. Seu nome estava escrito debaixo do nome da mãe dele. Gina sorriu.

- Eu não sei o que eu poderia falar. Mas eu discordo de você. Eu amo você desde sempre, Harry Potter. Eu não lembro de mim sem esse amor no coração, eu não lembro de existir sem ele dentro de mim. E quando fiquei longe de você foi como se tivesse deixado de existir, quando você voltou para mim foi como se eu tivesse renascido. Eu já não me imagino sem você na minha vida porque ela se resume a você: minha vida, meu amor, minha alma, meu coração... – ele sorriu para ela, que colocou o anel no seu dedo, beijando sua mão também. – Com esse anel eu te desposo.

Harry a segurou pela cintura. Os olhos verdes cintilavam de felicidade e amor. Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do marido e ele a beijou apaixonadamente. "Eu te amo", Gina disse sem descolar os lábios dos dele. "Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida", completou.

Depois de casar foram para o Salão Cerimonial e repetiram o processo na frente das testemunhas. A festa foi linda e muito animada mas o que os convidados não sabiam era que a verdadeira festa já tinha sido feita, secretamente, e as lembranças estavam bem guardadas nos corações dos dois.


	7. O Fantástico Mundo de Draco

Capítulo 7 – O Fantástico Mundo de Draco 

Na sexta-feira seguinte, de noite, Draco foi buscar Nicolle. Ela estava arrumada e tinha colocado as malas na sala. Ele achou graça.

- Nikki, por que as malas estão aqui?

- Para facilitar meu amor. Para colocarmos no táxi e... - ele abafou uma risada.

- Nikki, Você deu folga aos empregados? - ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Nós não vamos de táxi...

- Não? Vamos de quê, então? - ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem, você é inteligente então não vou insultá-la da forma que me insultaram quando me explicaram isso... - ela deu de ombros. - Eu vou te dar um objeto, você vai segurá-lo e isso vai te transportar até a minha casa - ela piscou.

- Por favor, me ofenda mas me explique melhor... - Draco riu.

- Muito bem... - ele retirou um saco de couro do bolso do casaco. - Aqui dentro há um caco de vidro - Nicolle se sentou no sofá e riu.

- Algo me diz que isso vai ser interessante... - implicou.

- Posso continuar Srta. Marah?

- É, então tá, Sr. Malfoy. Prossiga... - gesticulou e apoiou o queixo na mão, admirada de vê-lo tão compenetrado.

- Isso se chama chave de portal. Nós enfeitiçamos objetos que as pessoas não dão importância, lixo na maioria das vezes, e os usamos para transportar quem não sabe aparatar, em um horário pré-determinado; a chave só funciona no horário certo, depois volta a ser um objeto inútil.

- Aparatar é aquilo que você estava me explicando aquele dia?

- É, Nikki... Agora nós podemos ir? - ela pediu um tempo com a mão.

- Eu quero saber se posso me machucar, me desintegrar no meio do caminho ou... - ele a interrompeu.

- Eu não vou perder você facilmente, Nicolle Marah... - ela riu enquanto ele se aproximava para beijá-la, ao mesmo em tempo abria o saquinho e despejava o caco de vidro nas suas mãos, quando terminaram o beijo já estavam na sala de estar da mansão Malfoy.

Draco mostrou parte da casa para ela, que ficou realmente impressionada. De repente Nicolle pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Draco, eu esqueci as malas. Temos que voltar... - ele riu.

- Não, não temos. Eu fiz compras para você - ele a puxou até o andar de cima e conduziu até seu closet; havia comprado uma série exagerada de vestidos, camisolas e até sapatos. Ela ficou em choque.

- Você não devia ter feito isso... - disse, colocando a mão na boca, completamente abismada.

- Você precisa ter roupas aqui em casa também, para quando vier, mesmo que para os finais de semana. Eu acho que fiz uma boa escolha. Foram compradas nas melhores lojas trouxas de Londres. Ah... – acrescentou, sorrindo. - Tem mais... - ela virou para ele ainda com os olhos vidrados.

- Draco... Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você está tentando me conquistar? - ele riu.

- Está funcionando? - perguntou, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Não sei ao certo mas estou gostando. Quando descobrir te conto... - ele a pegou pela mão e levou até o quarto.

- Tem algo que eu gostaria que usasse sempre... - ele abriu uma das gavetas do criado mudo.

Retirou de lá um pequeno colar de ouro com um pendente oval. Draco mostrou o trabalho no ouro; havia exatamente o brasão da família Malfoy nele. Entregou-o na mão de Nicolle.

- É lindo, obrigada. Coloca para mim? - ele sorriu.

- Abra Nikki.

- O que tem aqui? - perguntou, abrindo o pendente, era um relicário.

- Algo que eu quero que seja seu. Algo que existiu e morreu e que você pode trazer de volta - ela olhou para o relicário e viu a foto de um bebê sorridente, com vivos olhos azuis e cabelos platinados.

- É você? – disse, sorrindo, encantada. - Que coisinha linda...

- Sim mas é mais que isso. É a minha inocência. Algo que eu fui ensinado a esquecer e que depois já nem me lembrava mais. Algo do que me disseram para me envergonhar e o azul virou cinza... - apontou para a foto e o bebê estava agora com a expressão fria e triste. Nicolle se assustou. - Essa foto era da minha mãe. Meu pai chegou no exato momento em que a foto foi tirada. Então você pode imaginar como ele era um sujeito amigável... - deu uma falsa gargalhada.

- Obrigada pelo presente. Eu vou usar, para sempre - disse, levantando o cabelo para que ele colocasse.

Draco colocou o pingente e beijou delicadamente sua nuca, causando-lhe arrepios. Então estendeu a mão pra ela e a conduziu até o andar de baixo, onde uma bela mesa já estava posta.

- Draco, que coisa mais linda! - ela ficou abismada com o lustre de cristais que decompunha magicamente todas as cores do arco-íris, iluminando a sala como um sol particular.

- Nell - a elfa doméstica se adiantou para o amo.

- Si-sim, Sr. Malfoy - Nicolle estranhou o ser feio e desajeitado usando um pedaço de pano sujo em volta da cintura.

Nell se retirou e voltou com duas bandejas de prata flutuantes, que depositou delicadamente na mesa. Depois de servir o casal com alguns estalos de dedos ela se encolheu em um canto. Nicolle observou a expressão triste e deprimida dela.

- Draco - cochichou, tentando disfarçar. - O que ela é? - ele riu e respondeu em seu tom normal de voz.

- Nell é uma elfa doméstica, Nikki - Nicolle ficou roxa de vergonha e disse com os olhos que ele não deveria ter respondido alto, fazendo-o rir. – Elfos domésticos nasceram para isso, Nikki. Servir é a vida deles... - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele se calou, sabia que tinha dito algo errado.

- O jantar está divino, Nell. Que cheiro maravilhoso - a pequena criada quase desmaiou ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pela convidada.

Nicolle olhou significativamente para Draco e depois para Nell, encorajando-o a ser gentil e fazer um elogio.

"Por Merlin! Ela não quer que eu...", ele pensou, rolando os olhos para cima, mas o par de olhos azul turquesa estavam fixos nele, esperando sua resposta. Ele deu de ombros e disse, desanimado.

- É, está ótimo - a voz soou sem emoção alguma.

Nicolle lhe lançou outro olhar e balbuciou.

- Você pode fazer melhor... - ele sentiu que depois daquilo dificilmente engoliria o jantar.

- O jantar está divino, sublime, soberbo, estupendo... - foi dizendo em tom sério mas aos poucos a entonação foi mudando, por fim estava rindo de si mesmo e de sua rabugice. Nicolle deu um sorrisinho triunfante.

- Melhor assim... - ela lançou uma piscadela para Nell, que se escondeu atrás do sofá.

A elfa imaginava que a convidada deveria ser uma bruxa muito poderosa para ter enfeitiçado seu amo daquela forma.

- Eu não entendo, você sabe ser encantador... - Nicolle disse enquanto Draco tomava um gole de vinho, fazendo-o quase se engasgar. - Então por que não é? - ele limpou a boca com o guardanapo.

- É um processo, Nikki. Eu pretendo explicar um dia, mas é uma longa história... - ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem meu amor. Vou ficar encantada em ouvi-la... Agora posso perguntar uma coisa? - ele deu de ombros.

- Adiantaria se eu dissesse não? - ela riu.

- Seu bobo! É claro que não. Eu estou conhecendo o seu mundo. Tenho direito de ter as dúvidas respondidas...

- É justo.

- Nell, ela passaria facilmente por um E.T. - Draco franziu a testa - se fosse vista por um trouxa. Mas ainda assim, em seu próprio mundo, como ela pode se vestir de forma tão estranha?

- Bem, é o símbolo da servidão, Nikki.

- Mas ela não pode usar algo mais apresentável? Por Deus, algo limpo? - Draco sorriu.

- Se eu der roupas a ela estará livre. Não será mais uma escrava - Nicolle arregalou os olhos.

- Que absurdo! Quer dizer que se ela ganhar uma roupa, qualquer roupa, ela se torna livre? - Draco não pareceu muito abalado e confirmou. - Nell -  chamou a elfa doméstica, que veio tremendo até ela.

- Sim senhora. Nell pode servir a senhora, boa senhora, gentil senhora? - perguntou de cabeça baixa, tinha medo de ser enfeitiçada.

Nicolle retirou a echarpe de seda que tinha no pescoço e enrolou no pescoço da elfa, desafiando Draco com o olhar. Nell não podia acreditar.

- Eu quero que fique com isso. E depois nós duas vamos conversar sobre salários e direitos humanos, ou élficos, sei lá...

Draco sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Meu Deus! É o segundo elfo doméstico que essa casa perde... - Nicolle ignorou o comentário.

- Espero que você fique aqui, Nell. Garanto que será muito bem tratada e receberá um salário, inclusive os retroativos, e terá férias também...

Draco pareceu ter engolido a comida sem mastigar.

- Muito bem. Adorei o jantar! O que faremos agora? - ele sorriu marotamente.

- Bem, poderemos promover a libertação dos escravos... Ah! Espere, você já fez isso... - ela riu.

- Ha, ha, ha. Que engraçado, Sr. Malfoy... - ele lhe roubou um beijo.

- Eu adoro te ver braba. Foi isso que me chamou a atenção em você, além de seu cabelo ruivo, seus olhos azuis e todo o resto que eu prefiro mencionar mais tarde... - ela corou. - Isso é novidade - apontou para as bochechas rubras dela.

- É que estou excitada - ele levantou a sobrancelha. - Empolgada - emendou, olhando-o, irritada - com tudo isso aqui - ele sorriu.

- Então venha conhecer o resto da casa - ele a puxou pela mão.

Nicolle ficou encantada com os quadros que se mexiam, mesmo os mais sinistros e sombrios eram interessantes. Draco mostrou todos os soturnos antepassados de seu pai e a galeria de pinturas da família dele.

- É a sua mãe?

- É.

- Ela é linda. Você tem os olhos dela... - ele sorriu. - Seu pai parece tão sério... – Draco riu.

- Ele não parece. Ele é... Bem, venha, eu quero te mostrar o salão de bailes, a biblioteca... As masmorras eu vou dispensar... - ela se assustou.

- Há uma masmorra aqui?

- Eu não deveria ter mencionado isso. Soou estranho. Engraçado, não me pareceu, na minha mente... É, há uma masmorra, mas é subterrânea, suja... Não é mais usada... As celas estão todas mofadas e...

- Celas? Draco? - ele gesticulou.

- Ignore o que eu disse, Nikki. Continuando... Bem, a biblioteca tem livros raríssimos e eu acho que você irá gostar muito - ele a puxou pela mão e Nicolle fez uma nota mental para depois lhe informar sua opinião sobre prisões e tortura.

Ela poderia imaginar algo impressionante mas nada nunca a surpreenderia mais do que a biblioteca Malfoy. Eram estantes de mais de seis metros de altura, repletas de livros e pergaminhos enrolados, o chão era de granito negro. Havia um tapete feito de pele de tigre branco em frente à lareira, que era mais alta que um homem em pé, uma escrivaninha de madeira de lei também escura e castiçais adornavam as paredes de pedra. Ela correu os olhos pelos livros, receosa de retirar algum das estantes enormes e repletas.

- Vamos lá, pegue um, qualquer um... - ela sorriu.

- Não são enfeitiçados?

- Alguns são de magia sim, mas a maioria é de história da magia, acho que tem alguns livros de falsos trouxas também...

- "Romeu e Julieta"? - ela pareceu surpresa. - Willian Shakespeare era um bruxo? - ela folheou o livro e leu "_e foram felizes para sempre..._". - Draco, o final do livro... - ele sorriu.

- É, eu sei, é diferente... Mas você queria que ele dissesse o quê? Que na verdade Julieta havia tomado a poção do morto-vivo e que Romeu não tomou veneno, sendo apenas contaminado por um poderoso elixir de urtigas, que o fez se coçar pro resto da vida? - Nicolle ficou surpresa. - Ele tinha que fazer uma versão mais trouxa, sabe. Vocês são muito difíceis de agradar e têm uma certa tendência ao melodrama - ela teve uma crise de risos.

- Eu com certeza vou querer ler esse. E esse também - ela pegou um exemplar escrito à mão de "20 Mil Léguas Submarinas".

- Nikki, pegue quantos livros quiser mas nem todos são modificados. Eu até gostaria de ter ido assistir a versão dramática da comédia romântica "Romeu e Julieta" - ela riu.

- Com certeza você não ia achar nada engraçado...

Os dois saíram da biblioteca e foram dar uma volta nos jardins. Ela ficou encantada com o labirinto de trepadeiras.

- Nem queira se aventurar ali dentro. Nem eu mesmo me atreveria a atravessá-lo.

- Por quê?

- Porque não é apenas uma moita arrumada, Nikki. É um labirinto de verdade e há perigos dentro dele, só meu pai entra aí - disse, segurando-a pelo braço e encaminhando-se para o jardim de inverno.

O espaço era amplo, as paredes e tetos de vidro, havia uma fonte em forma de serpente que cuspia água pela boca. Era sombrio porém bonito. As flores todas eram roxas ou azuladas e refletiam o luar que entrava pelo teto. No ar, um perfume doce de terra molhada fez com que Nicolle se sentisse confortada. Ela se soltou dele e deu a volta na fonte, escondendo-se de Draco. Ele sorriu. Encaminhou-se para o lado mas ela estava circundando a fonte, abafando risadas enquanto evitava ser vista. Nicolle prendeu a respiração e correu para trás de uma das árvores. Parou encostada no tronco e observou Draco completar duas voltas na fonte. Então espirrou, atraindo sua atenção.

- Droga - ela tirou os sapatos e amarrou a saia nas pernas, para correr melhor.

Então, como uma menina, saiu correndo pelo lado oposto ao que Draco vinha e se agachou atrás de um arbusto. Ela estava suando agora e sentia que o coração ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento mas ainda tentava prender o riso.

- Achei seus sapatinhos, "cinderela" - ele gritou para o nada.

Nicolle colocou a mão na boca, para que ele não a ouvisse ofegar, e novamente passou para trás da fonte.

- Assim você está querendo que eu trapaceie meu amor. Hey, Grendoul - a serpente da fonte criou vida e virou-se para ele.

- Sim mestre! - Nicolle deu um grito.

- Ahá! Achei você!

- Você trapaceou...

- Bem, cada um joga com o que tem... - ela apertou os olhos.

- É mesmo Sr. Malfoy? Então eu vou poder "jogar" com o que eu tenho também? - ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Nicolle, o que você está aprontando?

- Eu? Nada! - ela se fez de santa.

- Eu não acredito - ela colocou a mão para trás. - O que você tem aí atrás? - disse, espichando-se.

- Nada Draco... - ele foi chegando mais perto.

- O que é?

- Você vai ter que chegar mais perto se quiser descobrir - ele encostou nela, que o derrubou na fonte, dando gargalhadas. Porém ele era mais esperto do que ela imaginava.

- Nikki não! - ele gritou. - Isso é ácido, é ácido, estou derretendo. Me tire daqui, me ajude - ele disse dramaticamente enquanto afundava.

Ela começou a chorar, desesperada, e tentou alcançar a mão dele mas Draco já tinha afundado na água escura, fazendo muitas bolhas subirem.

- Meu Deus, o que eu fui fazer? Eu o matei, eu o matei... - ela chorava. - Draco, Draco... - ela começou a soluçar.

Ele não agüentou e colocou a cabeça para fora da água, rindo muito.

- Draco? - ela levou um susto e caiu na fonte também, ele deu mais uma gargalhada.

Ela olhou para ele, encharcada até os ossos, e furiosa também.

- Eu sabia que você ia acreditar... - disse, sorrindo.

- É? – seus olhos cintilavam raiva.

- É, eu...

Ele não conseguiu nem terminar a frase, Nicolle virou-lhe a mão com toda força no rosto.

- Ai! - disse, segurando a mandíbula.

- Faça isso mais uma vez e vai realmente querer nadar em ácido, Draco Malfoy. Eu posso não ser uma bruxa mas você não gostaria mesmo de me ver furiosa.

Nicolle torceu a saia e se levantou, saindo furiosa da fonte. Não aceitou a mão que Draco oferecia para tirá-la da água.

- Nikki, Nikki - ele foi andando atrás dela, os dois pingavam e agora estava frio em comparação com a temperatura que fazia no jardim coberto.

Ela não deu atenção nenhuma a ele. Continuou olhando para frente enquanto Draco tentava fazer com que ela o olhasse. Finalmente, antes de alcançarem a porta da frente, Draco a alcançou.

- Nicolle, foi uma brincadeira. Eu não queria assustá-la... - ela virou para ele e o encarou seriamente.

- Você não disse isso ainda pouco. Está parecendo uma contradição ambulante - ele engoliu em seco.

- Eu não achei que você fosse pensar que...

- O seu problema é esse. Você achou. Você sabe por acaso o que passou pela minha cabeça? Você sabe o que é achar que matou a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo? - a frase final ela disse já perdendo o controle. - Você sabe? - ela deu alguns tapas nele, que a segurou.

- Me desculpe... Eu não queria te fazer chorar. Eu não dou importância pra minha vida, talvez seja por isso que escolhi um modo tão cruel de brincar... - ela se aninhou nos braços dele e espirrou, agora não mais de alergia mas sim de frio.

Ele sacou a varinha e secou os dois, formando uma grande poça de lama na porta da frente.

- Vem. Vamos entrar. Vamos enfiar você debaixo de cobertas quentinhas... - disse, esfregando os braços dela para aquecê-la.

Subiram as escadas devagar. Draco esperou que ela tomasse um banho e depois a colocou na cama.

- Você vem? - ela perguntou, sonolenta.

- Eu ainda tenho que tomar um banho e quero observar você dormindo um pouco...

- Por que isso agora? Eu não vou quebrar, você sabe... - virou-se para ele, que estava sentado no chão, o queixo apoiado na beirada da cama.

- Eu quero apenas olhar para você... - ela riu.

- Você ainda tinha dúvidas, não tinha? - ele franziu a testa.

- Dúvidas?

- É. Você não imaginou que eu te amasse tanto assim... - ele sorriu com os lábios e com os olhos.

- Pra dizer a verdade eu esperava entender como você consegue.

- Draco, você é maravilhoso... - ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- É, eu sou... Se você diz... - ele se levantou e foi pro banho, pensativo.

Ela imaginou se teria dito algo errado.


	8. Todo o Meu Ser

Capítulo 8 – Todo o Meu Ser 

Quando Nicolle abriu os olhos Draco não estava ao seu lado. Viu que havia uma bandeja com um farto café da manhã, composto de pães, frutas e sucos. Sorriu ao ver no travesseiro dele uma singela rosa vermelha e um bilhete escrito à mão.

_"Volto logo, amor. D."_

Então ela deitou de novo preguiçosamente na enorme cama. Até que a noite na casa bruxa havia sido interessante. Quando estava quase dormindo novamente percebeu que alguém havia entrado no quarto. Pensou que Draco já tinha voltado por isso fingiu estar dormindo ainda. Percebeu que a pessoa deu a volta na cama e sentiu quando se sentou ao seu lado. Então algo inesperado aconteceu, a coberta foi arrancada de cima dela num só puxão.

- Draco! - ela e o homem exclamaram juntos.

O homem a olhou e fez uma expressão de puro nojo.

- Eu pensei que meu filho já tinha se livrado de você e da sua família de inúteis, Weasley... - ele disse com frieza.

Nicolle puxou seu robe e se cobriu.

- Eu... Eu não... - ele olhou de perto, de modo que a deixou desconfortável. - Sr. Malfoy, eu... - ele apertou os olhos.

- Você não é a pobretona da mulher do meu filho... - disse, olhando melhor a moça. - Quem é você? - perguntou em tom desdenhoso.

- Ni-Nicolle Marah, senhor - estava nervosa agora.

Onde Draco havia se enfiado que não tinha voltado ainda e por que não havia dito que seu pai iria visitá-lo? Enquanto ela pensava isso Draco estava entrando calmamente pela porta da frente. Estava com uma expressão feliz e amena mas percebeu algo que chamou a sua atenção. Havia marcas de pegadas de lama no chão, a bengala de prata e a capa do pai penduradas no cabide. Não precisou que Nell, a elfa doméstica que tinha os olhos esbugalhados em pânico, dissesse nada. Ele já sabia e ouviu os gritos provindos do andar de cima.

- UMA TROUXA? QUE BRINCADEIRA É ESSA? - Nicolle se encolheu. - UMA TROUXA USANDO O CORDÃO DA MINHA ESPOSA? - ela levou a mão ao pescoço mas não foi rápida o suficiente, Lúcio arrancou o colar com um só puxão.

Nicolle gritou enquanto Draco subia as escadas correndo.

- VOCÊ NÃO É BOA O SUFICIENTE NEM PARA AMANTE DE MEU FILHO! – agora apontava a varinha para Nicolle, que tinha os olhos arregalados. - Adeus - disse no exato momento em que Draco abria a porta e apontava a própria varinha para o pai.

- _Expelliarmus_! - a varinha do homem voou, indo parar nas mãos do filho, Lúcio foi jogado contra a parede.

Lúcio pretendeu se levantar mas Draco manteve a varinha apontada para o peito do pai.

- Nem pense nisso - ele se virou para Nicolle subitamente. - Você está bem meu amor? - ela chorava, tinha o pescoço marcado e estava encolhida no chão.

- Acho que sim... - ela alisou o vinco vermelho no pescoço.

Draco observou o colar caído no chão.

- _Accio_! - o colar flutuou até ele. - Isso é seu, Nikki. Eu dei a você - completou, olhando nos olhos do pai.

- Como você pode dar algo que pertenceu à sua mãe a essa, essa... - Draco jogou a varinha do pai pela janela. - Vai defender a namoradinha trouxa, Draco? Que decepção! Sangue do meu sangue... - Draco cuspiu no chão.

- Amaldiçôo você e o seu sangue de Malfoy. Maldito sangue que corre nas minhas veias. Preferia ter nascido trouxa... - Lúcio permaneceu estático.

Nicolle ainda chorava mas agora estava de pé, próxima a Draco. Lúcio olhou do filho para ela, que deslizou a mão para a de Draco, com medo do olhar que recebeu do sogro.

- Então você vai renegar a sua família de novo? Primeiro uma pobretona... Eu teria impedido aquele casamento se não estivesse exilado. Agora uma trouxa. Draco, o que eu te ensinei? - disse tentando distrair o filho.

- Nada Lúcio. Não me ensinou nada de útil. Apenas me mostrou o que não é correto. Você me ensinou que o ódio é o sentimento mais forte. Mentira. Você me ensinou a trair, a mentir, a matar... - ele fechou os olhos. - Você destruiu a minha mãe, Lúcio. Você destrói tudo em que toca. Você é patético...

O homem tinha uma expressão monótona no rosto.

- Então você não deve se importar de ser retirado do meu testamento... - Draco deu de ombros. - E você está expulso de casa, não quero que leve nada daqui... – o filho se virou para ele.

- Típico de um ser mesquinho... - ele olhou o pai e sacudiu a cabeça. - Você é digno de pena, Lúcio. Vai acabar sozinho. E nunca conheceu a única coisa que vale à pena na vida: o amor - ele ergueu a mão unida à de Nicolle e se virou para sair.

Lúcio disfarçadamente retirou de dentro do casaco um punhal de prata. Draco estava a apenas dois passou do pai e sentiu algo estranho, algo que o fez se virar. Viu o que o pai pretendia fazer, deu um salto em cima de Lúcio e bateu com a sua mão na parede, desarmando-o. Então lhe enfiou um soco no meio da cara.

- Nunca mais toque nela. Nunca mais se aproxime de nós. Nem ouse pensar em nós... Ou eu acabo com você com as minhas próprias mãos e ninguém vai encontrar vestígios. Isso eu aprendi muito bem, "papai" - disse, cínico, enquanto saía do quarto.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Draco... – o pai acrescentou mas o rapaz já havia batido a porta.

Draco e Nicolle saíram da mansão e foram direto para a casa dela. Ele ainda estava furioso.

- Draco - Nicolle tentava acalmá-lo mas ele andava de um lado para o outro, passando violentamente as mãos pelos cabelos - Draco...

Ele ficou algum tempo em silêncio e por fim deu um urro de raiva e se ajoelhou, dando uma pancada com as duas mãos fechadas no chão. Ela se abaixou do lado dele.

- Draco, você está me assustando... - ela disse baixinho. - Por favor! Se acalme.

Ele se sentiu mal por tê-la assustado. Respirou fundo e esticando o braço, enlaçando-a pela cintura, beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça.

- Me desculpe meu amor. Eu só... - ele deu uma pausa. - Eu só tive que me conter muito para não acabar com ele ali mesmo e com isso destruir o nosso futuro... - ela passou delicadamente a mão por seu rosto. - Quando eu vi o que ele ia fazer... Por Merlin, ele é muito pior do que eu pensava. Não posso negar que é surpreendente ainda, mesmo após tantos anos - deu uma risada debochada.

- Draco, por que você nunca me falou do seu pai?

- Bem, tirando o fato que ele agrediu você e tentou matá-la, o que realmente ilustra o quão ele sabe ser simpático... Ele não é, digamos, uma pessoa de bem... -  ela sorriu.

- Se você não quiser contar eu entendo e... - ele colocou a mão nos lábios dela.

- Não é isso, Nikki. É que essa história toda é tão suja, tão imunda e fedorenta que eu não gostaria que você fizesse parte, é só.

- Draco, se você faz parte dela ela já é parte de mim... - ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Você é boa nisso, hein? - ela franziu a testa.

- Em quê?

- Convencer as pessoas - ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Draco, eu sou uma escritora. Argumentação e persuasão são palavras básicas no meu vocabulário.

- Então tudo bem, eu vou te contar. Mas eu preciso de um bom banho frio antes. Para esfriar as idéias - ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Eu também preciso - ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela e deslizou até o pescoço.

- Ai! - o risco vermelho provocado pelo arrancar do colar estava roxo e dolorido.

- Maldito - disse beijando de levinho o trajeto da marca e curando o machucado com um feitiço, deixando Nicolle abismada com a cura instantânea. - Agora sim. Vamos esfriar as nossas cabeças... - ele tomou a mão dela na sua e a conduziu até o banheiro.

Os dois ficaram muito tempo no banho, era como se toda a sujeira, raiva e medo que sentiram na mansão Malfoy estivesse escoando pelo ralo.

- Engraçado... - ele disse, massageando as costas dela. - Eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida. Me sinto livre, limpo... Tudo bem, estou saindo de um banho de meia hora, mas é outro tipo de limpeza - ela virou para ele, abraçando-o e deixando a água cair sobre os dois juntos.

- Eu entendi perfeitamente o que você quer dizer.

- É como se tudo o que eu fui, que me ensinaram a ser, estivesse no lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído. No esgoto - apontou para a água que rodopiava em direção ao ralo.

Depois do banho os dois colocaram um roupão e se sentaram na varanda. Estava uma linda tarde, o céu estava especialmente azul.

- Me conte - ela disse, dobrando os joelhos e abraçando-os, como uma criança que vai ouvir um conto de fadas. Mas a história de Draco estava longe disso.

- Para começar eu não deveria ter nascido - disse de súbito e Nicolle se espantou.

- Como assim Draco? - ele bufou, não de impaciência mas de infelicidade.

- Minha mãe odiava meu pai, Nikki. Eu só soube disso quando ela já não estava mais conosco.

- Ela está morta? - ele parou por alguns minutos.

- Eu não sei. Eu acho que não. Ela deixou esse colar no meu travesseiro na noite da minha formatura em Hogwarts. Aquele foi o último dia em que a vi - Nicolle sentiu uma grande tristeza no peito. - Ela odiava Lúcio. Eles se casaram por obrigação. Meu avô materno tinha dívidas com o meu avô paterno e pagou com a minha mãe por elas. Ela ainda era uma criança quando começou a ser preparada para se casar com ele. Foi educada por uma governanta da minha avó materna. Ensinada a agir como uma Malfoy. Mas ela não era uma Malfoy. Nunca foi - Nicolle se encolheu mais, colando a ponta do queixo nos joelhos; ele percebeu o desconforto dela. - Você quer que eu pare? - ela apenas acenou com os olhos para que prosseguisse. - Ela acabou realmente se casando com ele, não que ele gostasse dela também. Tinha várias mulheres, amigas, como costumava dizer para mim quando eu ainda era garoto, mas precisava de um herdeiro. Então uma noite ele foi até o quarto dela e exigiu esse herdeiro. E ela ficou grávida de mim. Mesmo contra a vontade - Nicolle abaixou os olhos marejados. - Ela passou toda a gravidez infeliz. Não queria ter um filho dele. Queria morrer. Mas ela me teve, num dia chuvoso e escuro eu nasci - Nicolle suspirou fundo. - Então ela encontrou um motivo para viver. Ficou encantada por ter tido um filho. E realmente me amava... Muito. Hoje eu sei disso - sentiu a voz falhar. - Ela me cercou de carinho e proteção até esse dia - apontou para o colar no pescoço dela. - Esse foi o último sorriso verdadeiro que eu dei. Por isso ela carregava esse relicário no pescoço. Porque a partir desse dia eu fui separado dela. Nós ficávamos em alas separadas da casa. Lúcio não a considerava capaz de criar um Malfoy legítimo e a mesma governanta que a criou foi para a mansão, preparar mais um Malfoy. Mas eu fui um Malfoy, Nikki. Eu demorei a me tornar um, mas eu me tornei... - olhou nos olhos dela.

Os olhos de Draco tinham uma tonalidade mais azul que o tom do céu daquela tarde.

- Ela tentou me ver, fugia do quarto no meio da noite e dormia abraçada comigo até quase o dia amanhecer. Mas isso não durou muito. Ela foi descoberta e passou a ser trancada no quarto durante a noite. Não podia fazer mágica. Era apenas uma figura decorativa em festas. E se comportava pois sabia que se não fosse fria o suficiente comigo quem sofreria as conseqüências seria eu. Lúcio deixou isso bem claro. Se eu fosse um fraco, como ela, seria tratado como um. Então ela me ignorava em festas e eventos.

Nicolle chorava agora mas se mantinha firme, escutando.

- Então um dia eu finalmente me esqueci de como era ter uma mãe e escondi as lembranças dela no fundo da minha memória. Como um sonho ruim, algo que a gente não quer mesmo acreditar que existiu. Algo que só nos faz sofrer mais e nos sentirmos fracos e patéticos. Isso eu aprendi muito bem com Lúcio. Eu comecei a agir friamente com as pessoas, depois veio a agressividade. Ele se orgulhava de mim. E isso era o melhor que eu podia ter. Não havia amor, apoio, amizade. Havia orgulho. Por eu conseguir ser frio o bastante para assistir um duelo de bruxos até à morte com apenas sete anos - Nicolle olhou para ele, admirada.

- Como, Draco? Como você pôde viver assim? - disse, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Como eu disse, eu realmente me tornei um Malfoy. Criei uma armadura impenetrável com isso mas meu ódio e meu orgulho me fizeram seguir um caminho inesperado - ele olhou o céu, sentindo o vento no rosto.

- Virgínia...

- Exato. Eu pretendia me vingar do maldito do Potter mas eu não contava que ainda houvesse algo bom dentro de mim. Eu não me considerava mais capaz de amar. Eu nem me lembrava disso.

- E como foi? - perguntou, curiosa. - Quando você descobriu que a amava? - ele sorriu. - Pode falar. Eu não vou ficar com ciúmes. Você é só meu agora... - acrescentou com a voz miúda, como uma garotinha. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Foi como ter o universo não mãos e realmente não saber o que fazer com ele - Nicolle sorriu. - E ainda é assim, só que agora eu sei o que fazer... - ela corou.

- E o que você fez na época?

- Eu fiz o que eu sabia fazer: menti. Fingi que era tudo um jogo, uma crueldade com Potter. Mas minha mãe me viu com Virgínia no dia da formatura. Soube que eu estava mentindo. Ela soube que eu realmente amava a pobretona e patética filha dos Weasley, como eu costumava chamá-la para agradar Lúcio. E então ela percebeu que ele não tinha conseguido terminar o que tinha começado - fechou os olhos e lembrou-se das palavras da mãe no dia da formatura. - "_Meu filho, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Eu me orgulho de você. Eu espero que seja feliz com Virgínia_". Ela me abraçou na hora dos cumprimentos, como todos faziam, mas as palavras dela não eram falsas daquela vez. "_Eu hoje me sinto sossegada_", ela completou. Naquela noite ela partiu. De manhã eu encontrei o pingente e uma carta no meu travesseiro. Contava toda a história, dizia que sabia que eu realmente amava a Virgínia e que isso era o único motivo de ela ir embora. Eu estava salvo e ela também precisava se salvar. Ela me pediu perdão e eu nunca a perdoei. Não até que acontecesse o que ela previu na carta.

- O que aconteceu? - Nicolle se mexeu, inquieta, estava esfriando e o sol já havia ido embora; ele a aconchegou nos braços.

- Meu pai descobriu que eu realmente amava minha noiva. Tentou então impedir o casamento mas a guerra era iminente. E o lado do bem, a Ordem da Fênix, era mais forte e tinha o precioso Potter... Lúcio acabou exilado e eu fui execrado pela minha família porque não assumi o meu papel na guerra. Eu não escolhi um lado. Eu escolhi ficar com ela, com Virgínia, e ela me levou para onde quis. E isso quase foi a minha ruína.

- Você viveu como trouxa e perdeu o status social. Eu imagino... - ele riu.

- E ganhei muito trocando dinheiro bruxo por trouxa. Soube me aproveitar da guerra e criei uma ótima vida na Alemanha, quero dizer, ótima em termos, pois isso tudo acabou com a minha mulher fugindo de casa - os dois riram.

- Imagino o que deva ter sido viver assim. Eu o considero um sobrevivente - ele riu.

- De certa forma... Mas você entende por que eu não me importo em ter filhos? Eu tenho medo de passar essa maldição para ele. Essa frieza que eu carrego no nome, no sangue, na alma... - ela segurou o rosto dele.

- Draco, se Deus, ou Merlin, ou sabe-se-lá o quê, permitir eu vou gerar o seu filho. E nada, nada no mundo vai poder me fazer uma mulher mais feliz - ele sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Ainda assim você quer? - perguntou, incrédulo.

- Agora mais do que tudo. Eu quero me misturar com você e gerar vida. Você vai ver que é capaz disso. Eu quero sentir você pulsando dentro de mim e quero um pequeno Malfoy para carregar nos braço. Um nome não é nada, Draco. Nomes são títulos, rótulos. As pessoas estão além deles - ele sentiu algo quente escorrer pelo rosto e se surpreendeu ao passar a mão e ver que eram lágrimas. - Eu quero você, cada vez mais. Estou ansiosa para visitar o bruxo-médico, ou algo assim... - ele sorriu.

- Então está bem... Se vamos ter um bebê vamos fazer as coisas do jeito certo - ele se ajoelhou e ela arregalou os olhos. - Nicolle Marah, você quer se casar comigo?

Ela sorriu e piscou várias vezes, ensaiou dizer algo mas não conseguia, faltava-lhe o ar. Ele riu marotamente.

- Nikki, se você não falar nada eu vou me sentir um bobo e os vizinhos vão achar que é alguma espécie de penitência eu estar aqui de joelhos - ela riu.

- Draco - respondeu finalmente -, você nunca ouviu falar em "quem cala consente"? - ele franziu a testa.

- Como assim? - levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Assim - ela o calou com um beijo. - Isso responde a sua pergunta? - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não, mas já é um começo... - disse, malicioso, puxando-a para dentro do apartamento.


	9. Brincando Com Fogo

Capítulo 9 – Brincando Com Fogo

Acordaram cedo e, embora Nicolle não tivesse dormido muito bem, Draco havia conseguido embalá-la em um sono curto mas repousante. Estava ansiosa por ter a primeira consulta com o medi-bruxo. Sentia o coração cheio de dúvidas e esperança. Ele a havia tranqüilizado de que a medicina bruxa era bem mais simples do que poderia imaginar. Nicolle se virou na cama e resmungou algo, demonstrando que o processo de "acordar" estava quase concluído.

- Bom dia minha linda - ele disse, afastando os cabelos dela que estavam espalhados nos travesseiros de ambos e cobriam parcialmente seu rosto. - Você está em algum lugar aí embaixo desse mar de cachos vermelhos? - ela riu.

- Estou bem aqui, seu bobo... - ela o ajudou a livrar o rosto dos fios acobreados e recebeu um delicado beijo na ponta do nariz.

- Muito bem. Preparada? - ela gemeu enquanto ele levantava e puxava as cobertas de modo implicante.

- Ai! Draco... - ela se esparramou na cama de casal, ocupando os dois lados da cama.

Ele riu, observando-a se espichar.

- Não me faça ir até aí, mocinha... - ela abriu parcialmente os olhos azuis e deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Isso é para ser uma ameaça? Porque se for eu acho que não vai funcionar muito bem, não... - completou, bocejando.

- Vamos lá Nikki... O dia de hoje é especial. Como é que vamos fazer um neném assim? - ela abriu bem os olhos e apoiou-se, de barriga para cima, sobre os cotovelos.

- Você quer mesmo que eu te explique? - ele rolou os olhos para cima.

- Muito engraçadinha. Agora levante que o Dr. Cole não vai nos esperar para sempre... - ela gemeu de novo, largando-se na cama.

- Draco... Estou com medo... - ele subiu na cama e engatinhou por cima dela, colando as duas testas.

- Eu não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer. Confia em mim? - ela se perdeu no cinza dos olhos dele por alguns instantes.

Viu as pupilas contraídas se dilatarem ao olhá-la. Ela pôde enxergar a alma dele por um segundo.

- Confio - disse com firmeza. - Vamos. Não vamos nos atrasar. Paolo já deve ter posto o café e...

- Não, aquele ser delicado não pôs o café... - Draco deu um sorriso, satisfeito. - Eu o demiti – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você o quê? – Nicolle levantou de um pulo.

- Eu demiti o delicadinho, Nikki. O que eu poderia fazer? - ela deu de ombros.

- Draco...

- Está bem, eu não ia te contar. Era uma surpresa mas sabe a Nell? - Nicolle demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar.

- O que tem a Nell? - disse, começando a perder a paciência.

- Eu pensei que a senhora "olha, você é um bicho estranho mas eu vou te dar meu cachecol"... - Nikki o interrompeu.

- Echarpe - ele fez uma careta.

- O que seja – disse, irritado. - Pensei que gostaria de ajudar a feiosa. Já que ela vai morrer de fome se não arranjar uma casa para trabalhar... - Nicolle arregalou os olhos. - Eu pensei que ela poderia voltar para a família. Ser feliz... - Draco riu. - Tão linda, tão boa, tão inteligente... Mas é ingênua... - disse, passando a mão pelo rosto dela, que não gostou muito do fim da frase dele. - Nikki, se ela não trabalhar aqui vai morrer. E acho que o borboletinha lá não ia curtir nada uma elfa doméstica dividindo a cama com ele. Embora eu tenha as minhas dúvidas quanto às preferências dele... - Nicolle não pôde deixar de rir. - E depois, Nikki - ele a puxou pela cintura -, eu acho que vai ser bem legal o nosso filhinho poder perturbar a paciência da Nell dando nós naquelas orelhas compridas, que tal? - Nicolle fechou a cara. - Estou brincando, é claro... - achou por bem acrescentar.

- Tudo bem Draco mas Paolo... - ele colocou a mão nos lábios dela.

- Paolo deve estar dançando "mabo" a caminho de Aruba essa hora. Dei uma boa quantia de dinheiro àquele panaca. Ele nunca deve ter visto tanto. Foi tudo bem resolvidos. Todos ficaram felizes... Viu? Como eu sou perfeito? - ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Tudo bem Sr. Perfeição. Agora vamos. Temos um café para fazer e um bebê para tomar, digo... - ele riu. - Ah! Meu amor, você me entendeu...

Depois de tomarem um rápido café os dois se aprontaram e foram para o centro de Londres. Nicolle achou melhor irem de táxi. Assim que chegaram na porta do prédio ela ficou apreensiva. Era praticamente um sobrado abandonado.

- Draco, devem ter te dado o endereço errado...

- Não Nikki. Os olhos nos pregam peças. Venha amor. Estamos atrasados. Depois te explico como escondemos nosso mundo de olhinhos lindamente trouxas como os seus.

Subiram as escadas, que rangeram um pouco. Nicolle imaginou se realmente alguma mulher grávida se aventurava a ir àquele prédio. Draco parou em frente a uma mancha de infiltração na parede e fez um gesto gentil para que Nicolle fosse na frente. Ela permaneceu ali, parada.

- Entra Nikki.

- Draco, eu não sei do que vocês, bruxos, são feitos. Você sempre me pareceu bem sólido mas... Atravessar paredes está fora de cogitação. Ainda mais cheia de fungos e... - Draco a pegou pela mão e atravessou o portal enquanto Nicolle ainda falava.

Entraram em um corredor claro e bem iluminado. Nicolle ficou impressionada com as enfermeiras que circulavam de um lado para o outro. Algumas grávidas sorriam enquanto conversavam entre si.

- Draco...

- Venha Nikki. O consultório é ali - eles pararam em frente a uma porta de vidro com uma plaquinha: "Dr. Edgar Cole - Medi-bruxo - Especializado em Medicina Gestacional e Partos - Desde 1848."

- Draco... - ela sussurrou. - Você não me disse que ia ser atendida por uma múmia - ele riu.

- Deixa de ser boba Nikki. A múmia só atende os parentes e em outro horário. Ele é só um velho... - ela achou que ele estava brincando mas disse tão sério que preferiu não perguntar nada.

Eles entraram na sala. Era pequena e uma bruxa nariguda e simpática ficava andando de um lado para o outro, verificando se as pacientes estavam precisando de alguma coisa. Ela se dirigiu ao casal.

- Muito bem. Você deve ser a senhora Malfoy - a velha disse, sorridente.

Nikki ficou sem graça. Não sabia o que responder.

- Na verdade ainda não - ele respondeu sem pestanejar. - Mas em breve sim. Madame Trickie - a velhinha apertou as bochechas de Draco.

Nicolle segurou uma risada.

- Eu vi esse menino na barriga da mãe dele. Muito grande ele. Agitado. Sempre chutando... - Nikki franziu a testa.

- Ela é vidente, Nikki. Ela é quem vê os bebês dentro das barrigas das grávidas. Por isso anda de um lado para o outro. Ela adora bebês... - Nicolle ficou surpresa.

- É que eu não pude ter os meus filhos... - disse, voltando a examinar a fileira de grávidas que liam despreocupadamente o Semanário Bruxo.

Nicolle ficou mais intrigada ainda.

- Videntes não podem ter filhos, Nikki. Elas sempre acabam viúvas. Casam e perdem o marido antes que possam engravidar. Então desistem... - Nicolle fingiu não achar aquilo a maior maluquice da sua vida e sentou-se para esperar pelo Dr. Cole.

"Videntes são muito infelizes, imagino eu...", ela pensou.

- Não somos, querida! - a mulher agora estava parada do lado de Nicolle, que quase enfartou de susto.

- Como voc...

- Elas podem ler pensamentos, Nikki. Principalmente de trouxas ou bruxos novos. Ah! E dos bebês também, alguns bruxos maus escravizam videntes para fins malignos... - a velha foi e voltou de novo.

- Mas você tem uma mente interessante, querida. E o menino Malfoy aí foi o único bebê que não consegui ler nada... - ela apertou de novo as bochechas de Draco.

- Eu já era esperto antes de nascer, madame Trickie - nesse instante a porta do consultório se abriu.

Nicolle quase surtou. O Dr. Cole era um homem de aproximadamente um metro e meio. Ela se sentiu em um circo. O médico sorriu e pegou sua mão. Draco fez menção de ir atrás deles mas foi barrado pelo doutor. Nicolle ficou apavorada.

"Ai, Deus", pensou, nervosa, mas fez força para parar de pensar antes que a velha lesse de novo a sua mente.

- Dr. Cole... - ele olhou sério para Draco e mudou para uma expressão amável para Nikki.

- Shhhhh! Você não quer seu filho, meu rapaz? - sussurrou no ouvido de Draco. - Então me deixe consultar a senhorita - piscou e entrou com Nicolle na pequena sala.

Lá dentro havia uma escrivaninha, uma cadeira para o Dr. Cole e duas outras em frente. Além de uma grande estante cheia de livros e vidros coloridos com diversos líquidos coloridos dentro.

"Que ele não me mande tirar a roupa! Que não me mande tirar a roupa!", ela pensou, nervosa.

- Eu não vou pedir para que se dispa senhorita Marah – Nicolle arregalou os olhos. - Antes que me pergunte, eu não leio mentes. Mas já atendi trouxas antes. Sei como é primitiva a medicina de vocês... Bem... A senhorita não está grávida. Então deve querer engravidar, não é?

- É, eu quero mas...

- Mas já perdeu algumas gestações e isso a fez perder a esperança de ser mãe? - ela riu.

- É...

- Então? Para quando você quer o bebê? - Nicolle deu uma risadinha nervosa.

- Como?

- Bem, temos que escolher o mês em que você engravidará. Podemos chamar o pai para ajudar... Trickie - a velha abriu a porta para Draco. - Quem diria? O jovem Malfoy e uma trouxa? Bom ver isso. Me alegra muito...

- E então? - ele murmurou para ela, que estava sorrindo feito uma boba ainda.

- Nós estamos discutindo para quando querem o bebê de vocês, Sr. Malfoy - Draco abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Então eu vou ser pai? Nós vamos ter um bebê? - ele passou a mão pelos ombros de Nicolle. O medi-bruxo riu.

- Bem, o bebê quem vai fazer são vocês. Eu apenas vou tornar possível que ele fique bem guardadinho dentro da barriga da futura mamãe - os olhos de Nicolle se encheram de lágrimas e ela apertou a mão de Draco na sua.

- Queremos agora, Dr. Cole – Draco respondeu sem pensar. Sabia que Nicolle ansiava por um filho e não esperaria para dar esse mimo a ela.

- Agora? - as lágrimas de felicidade escorreram dos olhos dela. - Oh! Draco, como eu amo você... - ela o abraçou.

O médico ficou feliz.

- Por isso que eu escolhi essa profissão... Tá, eu não fui aceito para ser batedor mas foi melhor assim - Draco riu. - Bem, agora tenho que explicar o tratamento, é claro...

- Como é isso, doutor? - Nikki perguntou, intensificando a força com que apertava a mão de Draco.

- Bem minha filha, você só tem que tomar uma poção - Draco debruçou na mesa dele.

- Só? Simples assim?

- É sim Sr. Malfoy. Mas devo avisar que a poção tem alguns efeitos colaterais... - Nikki começou a sacudir a perna, nervosa.

- Que-que efeitos? - ele perguntou, ansioso. O médico riu.

- A senhorita vai ter algo parecido com uma febre...

- Só isso? - ela suspirou, aliviada.

- Na verdade não... - Draco começou a perder a paciência.

- O que ela vai ter afinal? - o médico deu uma risadinha marota.

- Bem... Fogo - Draco e Nikki se entreolharam.

- Fogo? - perguntaram juntos.

- É, meus caros. Fogo. Minha nossa, tão jovens e não sabem o que é isso... - Draco deu uma gargalhada.

- O senhor quer dizer que...

- Cuidado com ela, Sr. Malfoy. Ela vai ficar um pouco... Perigosa - Draco engoliu em seco.

- Mas como assim? - Nicolle ainda não tinha compreendido ao certo, Draco colou os lábios no ouvido dela.

- Quer dizer que você não vai me deixar em paz... Não que eu reclame disso...  - disse entre dentes, fazendo-a corar. - Continue doutor - ele voltou para o tom de voz normal.

- É isso. Vou entregar o frasco para vocês. Lembre-se, senhorita Marah, tome apenas nas duas semanas centrais do seu período. Uma só vez ao dia ou precisaremos internar o Sr. Malfoy aqui - ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Draco, que corou como um Weasley coraria. - Tudo tem um limite vocês, sabem... - Nikki corou também. - Mas o importante é que na próxima consulta teremos um bebê aí dentro - completou, subindo em uma escadinha para pegar a poção. - Pronto. Aí está. Lembre-se, uma vez ao dia é o suficiente. A febre virá de noite. É importante a subida da sua temperatura. Poderá sentir um torpor febril também... - ele apertou a mão de Draco e de Nicolle e se despediu dos dois, que deixaram satisfeitos o consultório.

- Harry, eu já disse que não preciso que você suba comigo. Você vai dar aula agora. Não precisa subir no consultório comigo meu amor - Gina já estava com a barriga começando a despontar. A lua de mel havia sido bem rápida pois ela tinha as consultas com o médico e ele tinha que dar aulas em Hogwarts.

- Gina, eu disse que queria fazer isso com você. E vou fazer - ela bufou.

- Tudo bem mas eu só vou subir para pegar as vitaminas. Nem tenho consulta hoje.

Gina subiu as escadas amparada por Harry. Já estava na metade quando lembrou de algo. Havia esquecido de deixar a comida de Salt na casa de Carlinhos, onde o gato angorá estava sendo mantido até que tivesse o bebê.

- Harry, por favor, aparate e entregue isso para o Carlinhos - era um saquinho de ração. Harry fez uma careta. - É rápido amor. Eu estou quase lá em cima, vê? - ela deu dois passos sem ele e o chão rangeu.

- Ah Gina...

- Harry Potter! Eu não movo um só músculo até que vá levar a comida do meu queridinho - ele bufou.

- Esse gato está saindo cada vez mais caro. Eu posso considerar que já tomei um tiro por ele, sabia?

- Ha, ha, ha - Gina forçou a risada. - Até logo Harry - fez uma cara séria para o marido, que desaparatou antes que ela realmente se aborrecesse.

Nicolle e Draco estavam quase no Hall da escada quando ela lembrou de algo importante também.

- Draco, nós esquecemos de marcar a nova consulta - ele suspirou.

- Está bem Nikki, eu volto lá. Você desce sozinha? - ela deu de ombros.

- Claro meu amor. Ainda não estou grávida, posso fazer isso sozinha - ele concordou e voltou ao consultório.

Nicolle começou a descer as escadas mas percebeu que não estava sozinha.

- Bom dia! - Gina disse, parando um pouco e levando a mão às costas. Nicolle sorriu.

- Eu te ajudo. Está grávida de quantos meses? - perguntou, estendendo o braço para Gina.

- Obrigada. Estou com cinco meses - Nikki abriu um sorriso -, e você?

- Ah! Eu ainda vou engravidar. Adorei o Dr. Cole – disse, animada.

- Ele é ótimo. Meu marido fez questão de que eu viesse nele... - Gina disse, dando uma pausa para respirar.

- E por que ele não veio com você? - Nikki perguntou penalizada da outra moça.

- Ele veio. Mas eu o mandei ir... Sabe, os homens às vezes atrapalham muito, já que são uns atrapalhados - as duas riram.

- Muito bem. Está entregue - Nikki disse, sorrindo.

- Obrigada querida. Boa sorte com o seu futuro bebê - Gina desejou de coração.

- Ah! Espero encontrar você aqui muitas vezes ainda. Quem sabe nossos filhos brinquem juntos... - disse, despedindo-se.

- Vou torcer para isso...

Nicolle já tinha descido alguns degraus, quando voltou de repente.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Virgínia - uma voz masculina respondeu e as duas se viraram, dando de cara com Draco. Gina se sentiu tonta e escorou na parede. - Essa é Virgínia, Nicolle. Virgínia Weasley... – completou, passando por ela e indo ao encontro de Nikki. - Virgínia Weasley - disse em um alto tom de reprovação, segurando a mão de Nicolle na sua enquanto começava a descer as escadas.

- Potter. Virgínia Weasley Potter, Malfoy - ela disse, séria, tentando manter a voz firme.

Gina se mantinha encostada à parede. Suava frio. As duas mulheres se entreolharam por alguns instantes. Não havia mais a expressão cordial e solidária nos olhares.

- O que seja... - Draco interrompeu, irritado. - Não me interessa mesmo... - não se preocupou sequer em olhá-la.

Ele ficou impressionado por não sentir nada além de um profundo desgosto em encontrá-la ali. Nicolle olhou para a outra com desprezo. Segurou firme a mão de Draco mas percebeu que ele não havia vacilado. Gina estava ficando pálida. Sabia que não devia ter recusado a ajuda de Harry. A gravidez a tinha deixado ainda mais teimosa e a sua tendência a desmaiar não ajudava em nada.

- Vamos embora Nikki. Não há mais nada a se fazer aqui... - Nicolle continuou encarando Gina, que estava começando a achar que um milagre ainda a mantinha de pé.

- Vamos meu amor - disse, olhando dentro dos olhos dela agora, desviando a atenção da outra. - Vamos para a nossa casa fazer o nosso filho. Já perdemos tempo demais aqui - Nicolle se deixou conduzir.

Gina respirou aliviada. Nesse exato instante Harry aparatou na frente dela.

- Gina? - ele percebeu imediatamente que ela não estava bem. - O que houve? - amparou-a nos braços.

- Me lembre de nunca mais desobedecer você - ela disse, mole nos braços dele.

- Essa vai para a mesma lista do "nunca mais me deixe beber assim"? - ela tentou sorrir.

- Vai sim Harry... - a voz estava miúda.

- Ótimo. Seria mais fácil se você retirasse o sobrenome Weasley - completou, segurando-a no colo.

- A sorte é que você vai provar do próprio remédio. Ou pensa que não vai criar um Weasley? - ela passou a mão em volta do pescoço dele.

- Vamos pedir um remédio para o Dr. Cole. Você não pode ficar assim, desmaiando à toa... - ele a levou até a sala de repouso do consultório onde, depois de ser examinada inclusive por madame Trickie, que deu uma risadinha ao olhar sua barriga, Gina permaneceu alguns minutos.

- Harry... - ele ergueu os olhos para ela.

- Se você vai me mandar ir para Hogwarts dar aula esqueça - ela sorriu.

- Draco esteve aqui. Eu conheci a mulher dele - Harry ficou irritado mas conseguiu disfarçar bem. Falaria naquele assunto num outro momento.


	10. Para Sempre Não É O Bastante

Capítulo 10 – Para Sempre Não É o Bastante 

Draco e Nicolle foram em silêncio até em casa. Ela não tinha dito uma só palavra sobre o que tinha acontecido na clínica mas ele sabia que não estava nada satisfeita com o encontro com a ex-mulher. Ela abriu a porta, jogou a bolsa no sofá e foi andando lentamente para o quarto. Deixou o sapato debaixo da cama e se encaminhou ao banheiro. Draco também continuou calado, apenas observando a mulher. Ela começou a desabotoar o zíper do vestido mas não o alcançava. Ele solicitamente foi ajudá-la mas ela se retraiu. Draco manteve a mão no fecho e ela deu um puxão brusco, rasgando o tecido. Nicolle bufou. Ele teve que conter o riso. Ela estava adorável com ciúmes, fazendo-o ter vontade de aumentar o nível de implicância. Obstruiu a saída do banheiro, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele.

- Com licença – disse, irritada.

- Ah!

- "Ah" o quê?

- Você falou comigo... - ela ergueu os olhos. - Agora continue, vamos... Pode falar - gesticulou para encorajá-la.

- Falar o quê, Draco?

- Você quer que eu diga?

- Ande logo. Estou cansada. Tenho que tomar esse treco hoje, pelos meus cálculos. Temos muito trabalho a fazer se realmente você quiser esse filho - ele não gostou do que ela disse.

- Agora é um "trabalho". Bom saber. Vou começar a exigir direitos, férias remuneradas...

- Draco...

- Como você pode perguntar se eu quero ou não esse filho? Pare de falar coisas sem sentido, Nicolle. Diga o que você quer falar. Vamos, diga...

- Eu odiei ver aquela mulher - disse depressa.

- Tudo bem, isso eu percebi. Mas ainda não é isso, é?

- Não. Eu odiei mais ainda você também tê-la visto - ele a deixou sair do banheiro.

- Nicolle, eu não sei se você percebeu mas eu sequer olhei pra Virgínia...

- Está vendo? Você disse o nome dela - cruzou os braços.

Draco sentiu um arrepio correr a espinha. Ser motivo de ciúmes era novidade. A sensação era agradável pra seu ego.

- Nikki... - ele se sentou do lado dela mas Nicolle levantou da cama subitamente, abriu a cômoda e folheou a agenda.

Olhou o calendário e fechou os olhos, fazendo algumas contas nos dedos. Finalmente olhou sem emoção para Draco.

- Bem. Hoje começam as duas semanas. Você vai querer tomar um banho antes ou depois? - Draco olhou furioso para ela.

- Nicolle, você conseguiu cortar o momento agora. Parabéns... - respirou fundo e saiu do quarto.

Ela se arrependeu quando ele bateu a porta do quarto. Draco estava furioso. Como ela poderia duvidar dele? Ele sequer havia olhado Gina. Esteve preocupado em prestigiar a mulher e não sentiu nada ao ver a ex. Agora estava sendo injustiçado. Foi até a varanda e debruçou na grade, olhando a cidade. Isso era algo que realmente o agradava, ver a cidade. Mesmo sendo bruxo gostava de observar a agitação e a vida que fervilhava nas ruas.

Nicolle estava com vontade de chorar. No fundo sabia que Draco não tinha feito nada demais mas sua insegurança ainda era o grande fantasma da sua vida. Apanhou o frasco com a poção e ficou virando-o de um lado para o outro, observando o líquido vermelho sacudir lá dentro. "Tão simples e você complica tudo...", pensou de si mesma. Ainda se manteve pensativa por um tempo. Estava curiosa para saber o que Draco estava fazendo mas não conseguia vencer o orgulho e ir lá fora. Ele, por sua vez, estava dividido entre a sensação de ego inflado e o desacato.

O tempo passou. O sol se pôs diante dos olhos cinzentos de Draco. "Ela não vai vir até aqui...", deu de ombros mas encontrou com ela no meio do corredor. Nicolle mudou a expressão ao olhá-lo. Ele franziu a testa, sentiu medo.

- Nicolle, eu... - ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

Parecia estar com os olhos azuis em chamas. A respiração dela foi se tornando rápida, as bochechas estavam vermelhas como carmim. Ela já tinha obviamente tomado a poção.

- Nikki? - realmente ele estava assustado.

A atitude e a expressão dela eram como a de um predador prestes a atacar. Nicolle o circulou, chegando cada vez mais perto. Ainda não tinha sequer tocado nele mas ele estava excitado como nunca. Sentiu o coração subir até à boca. Já não conseguia mais se lembrar do motivo da briga que tinham tido antes. Ela esticou as duas mãos e tocou de leve seus ombros, fazendo-o ajoelhar. Ele agora sentia tanta antecipação que estava ficando difícil se conter.

Ela parou em frente a ele e aproximou o rosto do seu. Draco fechou os olhos, esperando que ela o beijasse, mas ela não fez isso. Nicolle virou o rosto dele para o lado e cheirou seu pescoço com vontade. Ele sentiu o calor febril que emanava do corpo dela e tremeu.

Nicolle não encostou nele mas ainda assim Draco ficou arrepiado. Ela passou os lábios a centímetros dos dele e se dirigiu ao outro lado do pescoço, onde roçou a língua de leve afinal. A respiração dele foi se alterando. Ela o estava conduzindo à beira de um abismo. Draco mantinha os olhos fechados. A boca estava seca e já havia engolindo em seco mais vezes do que poderia contar.

Nicolle passou a mão pelo rosto dele, colocando os dedos entre seus cabelos, fazendo-o se deitar. Sentiu que ela estava ardendo, estava totalmente dominado pela mulher. Ela matinha a expressão de antes, ainda estava estudando por onde deveria começar. Ele estava tão ansioso que não suportou a curiosidade e abriu os olhos. Nicolle tinha o olhar perdido nele.

- Ni... - tentou falar mas foi bruscamente interrompido por um beijo. Sentiu a língua dela buscar a sua de forma intensa.

Ele retribuiu o beijo e esticou as mãos para abraçá-la mas ela segurou os dois braços acima da sua cabeça, prendendo-os no chão, marcando-o com as unhas. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele de leve, contendo-se para não machucá-lo. Queria senti-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Teria que ser do jeito dela agora, ele imaginou. Por isso não insistiu em nada que não lhe fosse permitido.

Nicolle escorregou as mãos para o peito dele e começou a abrir, um a um os botões da camisa dele, roçando os lábios na pele descoberta. Quando já estava quase no último perdeu a paciência totalmente e forçou a camisa, fazendo com que os três derradeiros botões voassem longe. O desejo era tanto que Draco já não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de possuí-la.

- Rápido, por favor... – ele mordeu os lábios. - Você vai me matar assim... - murmurou.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e lhe desafivelou o cinto. Livrou-o propositalmente devagar das calças e da roupa de baixo. Então fez algo inesperado, que o levou à loucura, fazendo-o se contorcer no chão de tanto prazer.

- Nicolle... – o calor e a umidade da língua dela tiveram o efeito de um lança chamas nele.

Satisfeita por tê-lo deixado fora de controle ela colocou as pernas uma de cada lado e tirou o vestido de uma só vez, voltando para beijá-lo. Roçou o corpo todo no dele, até que os lábios estivessem colados um no outro.

Draco abriu os olhos, consultando se poderia tocá-la, e ela permitiu. Passeou a mão pelo corpo dela, sentindo o quão estava quente e excitada. Ela o conduziu devagar, permitindo que se unisse lentamente a ela. Os dois gemeram juntos.

Draco fechou os olhos. Nicolle queimava e o calor aumentou ainda mais quando ergueu o corpo e o puxou para si, ficando sentada em seu colo, as pernas enlaçadas à sua cintura. Ela o apertou com força, cravando as unhas em suas nas costas mas ele não sentiu. Não sentia mais nada além do corpo dela no dele e do corpo dele no dela.

Por um instante os olhares se encontraram. "Mais forte", ele pôde ler nos olhos azuis. Então intensificou o contato, segurando-a pelos quadris e puxando-a para mais perto. Ela gemeu e soltou o corpo para trás, deitando no chão, em completo êxtase. Ele passou a mão pelo corpo dela, acariciando-a. Ela mantinha o olhar fixo nele. Estava no comando, obviamente. Ainda assim ele não se lembrava de nada parecido. Sentia o mundo rodar depressa e sensações que ele nem imaginava estavam agora tomando conta do seu corpo. Então, antes que acabasse, ela entrelaçou as mãos nas dele, olhando-o com amor. Ofegava ainda.

- Draco... - disse num gemido assustado.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Eu também... Estou... Sentindo isso... - a voz saiu entrecortada.

- Eu quero você... Vem para mim... - ela sentiu o corpo em chamas.

Ele se inclinou para frente, deitando sobre ela. Continuou a sentir seu calor nela, de dentro para fora, de fora para dentro. Cada vez mais intensamente, mais rápido. Quase insuportável.

- É agora... – ele sussurrou antes de colar os lábios nos dela.

Apertou a mão dela na sua. Nicolle teve o seu grito abafado pelo beijo. Sentiram-se despencando de um abismo sem fim. Então respiraram fundo. Estavam completamente sem forças. O suor deles misturado. Ela ficou por alguns minutos encostada nele, recuperando o fôlego. Draco sorria, satisfeito, embora estivesse exausto.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, mole e torporosa, como o médico dissera que ficaria.

- Eu não sei quanto a você mas acho que acabamos de fazer um filho. Se bem que não me importaria em repetir a experiência, sabe, só para garantir... - ela riu.

- Eu acho que me excedi um pouquinho... - rolou para o lado dele, Draco virou o rosto para ela.

- Valeu à pena...

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo estatelados no corredor. Conversaram e riram. Antes de se levantar para irem para o chuveiro Nicolle se lembrou de algo importante.

- Me desculpe por ter tido ciúmes. É que eu sou uma tola, insegura...

- Tudo bem. Foi uma coisa boa brigarmos. Devemos repetir isso mais vezes. O seu jeito de pedir desculpas é memorável...

- Draco! - deu um tapa no ombro dele.

- Ai! Hey, você já recuperou a sua força. Que tal nós tentarmos um irmãozinho para o "júnior" agora?

- Draco, você é terrível, sabia?

- Eu sei. Mas você não me ama?

- Amo. Amo sim. Quem pode resistir?

- Acho que ninguém. Mas eu só quero uma pessoa...

- É, convencido? E quem, posso saber?

- Agora não. Te conto depois do banho.

Nikki fez uma careta enquanto ele a puxava pela mão para o banheiro.

Gina estava sentada no sofá da sala. Harry ainda não tinha conversado sobre o que tinha acontecido no consultório. Ele tinha ficado com raiva, sabia que o quase desmaio da esposa tinha sido, em parte, culpa de Draco e isso o estava matando por dentro.

Ele acomodou a esposa no sofá e começou a fazer o jantar. Ela podia ouvi-lo batendo as panelas na cozinha. Parecia tremendamente aborrecido. Ela suspirou e foi até ele.

- Harry? – entreabriu a porta da cozinha.

- Já vou meu amor. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – disse jogando uma tampa de panela longe por não servir na panela que estava no fogo. Gina riu.

- Não torture as panelas por isso, Harry...

- Ahn? – fingiu-se de desentendido.

- Eu vou te contar como foi o encontro com o Draco, está bem?

- Draco? Draco? – perguntou, irritado.

- Com o Draco, com o Malfoy... Sinceramente, que diferença isso faz, Harry?

- Que diferença isso faz? Bem, eu vou te explicar – disse, colocando o pano de prato de lado. – Eu não gosto que você tenha intimidades com ele... – Gina não pôde evitar de rir.

- Ops, tarde demais. Eu fui casada com ele, Harry. Nós tínhamos mais intimidade do que nos chamar pelo primeiro nome – Harry, que tinha se virado para a panela, ficou tão perturbado pela resposta da mulher que se queimou, esquecendo-se de pegar o pano para destampar a panela.

- Ai! – ele apertou o dedo na mão, abriu a torneira, enfiando-o debaixo da água corrente. – Golpe sujo esse, Srta. Weasley. Você sabe que não gosto de pensar nisso... – ela riu e foi até ele.

Pegou a mão dele na sua e levou o dedo queimado à boca. Harry estremeceu.

- Seu bobo! É Sra. Potter para você... – ele não conseguiu evitar de rir.

- E outro golpe sujo agora – referiu-se ao dedo. – Você está me provocando, "Sra. Potter"?

- E se eu estiver? – ela riu e se afastou dele. – Você quem começou. Você sabe que não resisto quando você fica com ciúmes... – Gina correu da cozinha, vendo o olhar ameaçador do marido. Harry a alcançou ainda nas escadas.

- Hey, você não pode esperar nós subirmos? – perguntou enquanto ele a deitava nos degraus, protegendo sua cabeça com o braço.

- Acho que não. E depois, temos que sentir o cheiro de fumaça se a comida queimar... – ela riu e apanhou os lábios dele, dizendo antes de aprofundar o beijo.

- Por mim a cozinha pode voar pelos ares...

Depois de duas semanas exaustivas - nas quais Nicolle tomou a poção todas as noites - Draco estava abatido e dois quilos mais magro. Ela também não estava muito disposta mas ele parecia arrasado. Na manhã do último dia ele acordou no meio da tarde.

- Bom dia meu amor – ela disse, trazendo-lhe o café na cama. Ele sorriu.

- Hum. Bacon, ovos, pão e frutas... O que é isso? Reforço? Por Merlin, as duas semanas ainda não acabaram? – arregalou os olhos.

- Não – ela respondeu, rindo. – As duas semanas se foram e obrigada pela parte que me toca... – ele riu.

- Bem, você me entendeu... Mais uns dias disso e o nosso filho nasceria sem pai. Ou eu passaria a vida em total abstinência. Viraria um celibatário convicto – Nicolle deu uma gargalhada e o serviu de suco de laranja.

- Você? Um celibatário? Difícil de acreditar...

- Nikki, o doutor Cole é velho como uma pedra e garanto que ele não faz mais nem uma idéia do que é "fogo", ainda que duas pedras se batendo possas causar fagulhas – ele parou e pensou, mudando de idéia. - Se bem que a definição dele não poderia ter sido melhor, porque está queimando e ardendo aqui em baixo. Hey, talvez tenha até saído fumaça... – ela teve uma crise de risos.

- Pobrezinho – Nicolle disse, entregando o copo na mão dele. – Por isso estou fazendo um café de rei para você, meu amor – ele parou tudo.

- Foi você quem fez? Desculpe, perdi a fome... Oh! Deus, você me odeia tanto assim?

- Draco! – ela lhe deu um tapa no braço. – Foi a Nell mas eu quem pedi...

- Então isso me coloca de volta ao mundo dos famintos – ela riu um pouco mas depois parou, ficando pensativa.

- O que foi, Nikki? – disse, limpando a boca com o guardanapo. – Foi alguma coisa que eu falei? – perguntou, verdadeiramente preocupado.

- Não, amor... – ela colocou um pacotinho em cima da mesa; ele olhou a caixinha: "Teste de gravidez caseiro - Saiba se você vai ou não ser mãe em três minutos", leu.

- Você vai fazer o teste agora?

- Eu não sei. O que você acha?

- Bem, eu acho que se a nossa última vez foi ontem o teste não acusaria nada ainda... – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Bem, mas se nós fizemos o bebê antes, então... – ele sorriu e levantou da cama.

- Vem meu amor. Vamos fazer isso juntos. Só não fique desapontada com o resultado. Temos que contar que nas últimas vezes o meu desempenho não foi muito satisfatório, aliás, não havia restado muito de mim para desempenhar coisa alguma e... – ela segurou os lábios dele com as mãos.

- Shhh! Tudo bem, não precisa fazer isso. Eu sei que posso não estar mesmo grávida... – respirou fundo enquanto abria a caixinha.

Ela pegou um vidrinho e foi até o banheiro. Draco esperou de pé na porta. Ela saiu e deixou o vidrinho com a urina e o reagente na bancada da pia. Olhou o relógio.

- Três minutos. Os minutos mais longos da minha vida – apertou a mão dele na sua.

- Da nossa, meu amor... – passou o braço na cintura dela e esperaram juntos.

Quando o ponteiro do relógio havia marcado a hora ela entreabriu a porta do banheiro. Draco caminhou junto com ela.

Nicolle tremia. Segurou com uma das mãos o papel que indicava as cores certas. Colocou o papel do lado e viu o tom do vidro: azul. Draco não compreendia. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, que pingaram no chão de mármore enquanto corria o dedo até o que o azul representava. Ela então se virou para ele e o abraçou, soluçando.

- Tudo bem meu amor. Nós tentamos de novo no mês que vem. Eu realmente não me importo... Eu posso tomar uns fortificantes até...

- Não. Não, não... – Nicolle murmurou.

- Você não quer tentar?

- Não. Draco... – ela respirou fundo. – Você vai ser pai – ele não podia acreditar. Olhou para o papel na mão dela: "azul – positivo".

- Nikki! – rodou-a pela cintura. – É sério?

- É – ela riu em meio a soluços de felicidade. – Agora seremos felizes para sempre... – ele riu.

- Não Nikki. Para sempre não é o bastante...

FIM

Continua em: O Bastante Ainda É Pouco


End file.
